In This Town
by waterpeaches
Summary: The court of New York has decided that Loki will be scentenced to house arrest, just in time for Christmas. Thor and Loki are introduced to the holiday and the Avengers just want to spread the cheer. And Sherlock and John Watson must accept Loki for who he is, even if he tried to kill them in the past. (Only on FF) lol not my best work but here we go (old fic)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, this is my Christmas/Holiday fic, jam packed with some fluff, angst and humor. Plus it's a crossover, I first thought it was going to be an Avengers stand alone, but I just had to include the Sherlock characters in it.**

 **Loki is brought into court after the New York attack. Sherlock is a victim of the attack and pleads the U.S court to either send him back to Asgard with Thor, or back to the NY jail. It ends with Loki in house arrest. Sherlock is frustrated. Tony tries to spread holiday cheer and give Loki the best Christmas ever. Special appearances: Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg Lestrade, Molly, Wanda, Pietro, Spidey, Bucky and Vision. This is sort of an AU. Like I said, fluff, angst, and humor! :)**

 **Civil War, Ultron, and The Winter Soldier never happened, yet characters within owe stories exist. Consider it an AU**

 **Plus Santa!Clint lmao.**

 **I plan to end the story on Christmas Day or the 26th. This is based off the song Hollywood girl by Drake Bell and Underneath the tree by Kelly Clarkson. Idkw but those two songs gave me ideas for this story. While listening to Hollywood Girl I just imagined the Avengers chilling in New York during Christmas time :). Hope you guys like it! ~Moonmilk**

November 28 4:30 PM

The shackles made his wrists burn, almost to the point where he could swear he saw a slit of blood against pale skin.

He passed two men who practically looked the same, strangely. Their eyes covered by dark sun glasses, their light brown hair combed and shaved perfectly.

The room made him wince, it was bright, nothing like his cell, clean shiny wood surrounded him, along with well dressed individuals, in each nook and cranny of the room. A man sat in a tall chair, enrobed with black and a white collar. His face, stern and slightly wrinkled, a younger man, possibly late 40's was next to him. He was in a tight blue suit with a medallion that couldn't be made out. He stood with his hands behind his back, jaw clenched, his hair too was cut like the lookalikes.

The men controlling him commanded him to stop at the also wooden gate. The chains stopped jingling and all was silent for a moment. The older fellow sighed and spoke up, his voice was stern, slightly aggressive.

"Loki," He cleared his voice. "Laufeyson, please follow these rules accordingly."

No one talked. All eyes were on the criminal like an owl on a mouse. Loki kept his eye on the robed man as the lookalikes opened the small gate, giving him more space to move forward.

The man who was next to him held out a bible. Loki cocked a brow, the man shifted his eyes to the book then to him, then to the men controlling his chains. They were quickly removed, the 'general' man set his left hand on the hard cover book and then quickly grabbed his right, pushing it up.

The God of lies said his promises and the shackles were then put back into place. Back against the gate, facing the man again.

The male in black said a few words Loki couldn't make out, he was staring at his feet, leaning some what to the right. There was a cracking noise, the man took his small mallet and the court was in session.

"So, Mr Laufeyson, some...individuals wish to condemn you back to your own...little kingdom, you're home. Yet some wish for you to stay here."

"It's not my home,"

"Pardon." The judge leaned in his chair.

"It's not my home!" Loki's cries caused some of the party members to jump in their chairs. Murmurs followed. Loki sighed and looked down at his shoes again, inhaling.

"Laufeyson we see you have a strong, hateful connection with your...Asgard. We all know why, and we wish to not bring it up but...your brother longs for your return, and he states that your living arrangement must be present in their dungeons."

More murmurs.

Loki's eyes fluttered slightly. He leaned against the small wooden gate and glared at the judge. "If you THINK I will be seeing that oaf again you are wrong, if you think I am staying in your putrid dungeons your are exceedingly WRONG!" His chains shook.

The judge sighed at the unexceptional behavior of the suspect. "Two choices, you will go by two choices."

"This is a game." Loki shook his head and frowned. "A silly game that tries to traumatize Asgardians and Midgardians alike, you will not fool me into stepping into your dingy cells, or into Thor's. I am a king, I am your ruler you will coward down beneath me!"

A light blue flashed near his torso. Several gasps erupted as Loki fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The men then helped the man up, one pocketed his taser.

"This is New York's game," The judge shook his head.

"Sir," The man next to him sneered. The judge moved forward and let him cup his ear and whisper. He lifted his head and noticed a figure making his way into the court room. "He's...arrived." It was a little to late for him to say.

Loki didn't turn, but he heard light footsteps behind him. The figure drew closer, reached Loki's backside then took a left, standing next to a glass desk. "Sorry about that. Clients stop me, petty Americans." Muttered the man.

Loki watched him talk and stand perfectly still. His dark hair seemed to stand out around the mahogany wood. Perfect curls. His cold aqua eyes, piercing each individual he looks at.

"Ah, yes Mr Sherlock Holmes, we have just started, please." The judge motioned Holmes to sit, he did so. "Dr Watson-,"

"Lost in the crowd, touristy man, didn't know that, I'll take over this case he only writes the blogs. I'll take notes and hand them over to him in the end." Sherlock grinned which made the judge and his coworker scoff with amusement.

"Please, uh, go on, you have your spotlight."

"So, this is a prestigious case on wether we send this man home or keep him here?" Sherlock turned his body stiffly to Loki and held up his hand. "Hello by the way, Sherlock Holmes counseling detective."

"We would love to hear your honest opinion, Mr Holmes. Y-you've said you've been a whiteness to the New York attack?"

Sherlock drew in a breath. "Oh a while ago yes, solving a case. In the end his wife killed him, fascinating case really." He slowed down, eyes still on Loki. "I managed to fight one of your gargoyles off, John and I went into subway areas, we were safe from there. Watson wanted to help, I had to hold him back. War instinct."

"Yes, well Mr Holmes we would like your honest opinion, home, or here?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but only a hum escaped his lips. "I would love to hear his opinion."

"But, Holmes I'm-,"

"Quiet." Sherlock held his palm up, then lowered it down and whispered, eyes till on the asgardian. "Thank you."

Loki blinked several times, brows slowly raised once Sherlock began.

"You're scared." He scoffed. "You wished for the world to feel this way but now the jokes on you. You're frightened. Blood blotches are on your wrists, attempt escape gentlemen?" The guards next to Loki nodded. Sherlock smirked and continued. "Your...er..garments are cleaned well, yet you seem so discouraged in this room. Did they teach you about the American court of law?" Loki didn't answer, brows slowly coming together. "Hm, pompous. I can also see you don't have a choice. 'Home' was mentioned, wrist turned, more slivers of blood poured. I know your story, quite intriguing really, but your movements are evidently more entertaining. You. Choose. Nothing."

Sherlock tilted his head, waiting for a response, a gasp, a lunge which would likely lead to another excruciatingly more painful shock. The man has suffered enough pain through physical contact, but not with words. Loki said nothing, it was like his lips were sewn by an investable thread. The thread of surprise?

One thing Sherlock deduced was that he was not like the others. Not like any other criminal he watched in a court scene. Sherlock wanted to tell Loki that he had no other choice, this man did this terrible act and he had to choose a jailhouse no matter what.

"I have a suggestion."

Sherlock shuddered at the voice and turned slowly, people clapped quietly as billionaire Tony Stark rose form the party.

"Mr Stark we," The judge was cut off a second time by a second genius.

"Good seeing you Judge Franklin, kids doing well? Give them a greeting from moi. Now um, where was I? Oh yes." Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat in his chair, looking at the clean shiny desk, fiddling his thumbs. "I have talked to Thor, he doesn't seem so hot about the idea of his little bro being tortured and mattered in cuts and blood. And let's not forget the food." Tony looked over at Loki and scrunched his face. "Trust me, it's not like your princely cuisine back at Thor-land."

"If it's a proposition of punishment I assure you should get on with it."

Tony laughed at Sherlock's sneer. "I've heard of you, big fan really. Yeah I will get to the statement. Big brother Thor wants his sibling back, he believes he can possibly change him. Bring back the old reindeer games."

"And you believe this, this god will keep your trust?" Judge Franklin stuttered. "He would treat his brother fairly, put him to work and heal the trouble inside him?"

"Of course,"

Sherlock pursed his lips, he slipped out his phone and scrolled through his contacts slowly.

To John

He's chosen plan C -SH

John: Read at 4:55 PM

...

The case for Loki went on for hours, and the god hardly spoke. Possibly a few words like yes and no, or some high word that probably came from Shakespearean language, according to Sherlock.

Tony suggested house arrest, and if Loki proves he's worthy of being a good citizen. He will return to Asgard and be under Thor's command.

Sherlock was not ok with this. He argued against the most famous Avenger, giving him slight deductions about his life, which he thought would surely trigger the man of iron. Negatory.

Judge Franklin decided that Loki would be staying in Stark tower under supervision by Thor and the rest of the team. It was over, and Loki only blinked.

The two guards pushed him through the halls again. Loki kept a blank face as he was escorted straight to the tower. In the court room lobby, he noticed Sherlock Holmes, digging his hands in his long coat, he took out his phone, dramatically typed, then back in, then out typing again.

The two shared a glance for a short second, but Loki turned away and gritted his teeth.

Sherlock sighed once Loki was out of the building, letting all of his emotions out, sort of. It was raining during the court meeting, but it looked like the light was on Loki's side today. The sun hissed at Sherlock's skin as he stepped out of the room and into the wet, glossy streets of New York.

John Watson didn't respond yet. What was he doing? Sherlock grumbled as his black shoes splattered in tiny puddles, the sun behind him now.

Then he felt something hard, the color grey. He jumped back and stared at the mate who was in his way.

"Oh, gosh my bad,"

Steve Rogers stepped closer to Sherlock. "So you're the detective in the case? I'm sorry the attack effected you. I'm St-."

"I know who you are," Sherlock blurted.

"And I know you. I've got to say I enjoyed your Study In Pink case. Your guys' blog is great."

Sherlock squinted at Rogers and shoved his hands in his black coat, playing with the phone inside, urgently waiting for a response from John. "Well, thank you for your kind words but I must not be dilly dallying, and you shouldn't either."

"What makes you say that?"

Sherlock pursed his lip and looked at Steve's clothing. Small coffee stain on the right side, symbolizing stress? No, hurry. He wanted to see someone. And Sherlock concluded that the individual is Stark, he wanted to plan something. Loki is staying with them for the past few months after all, of course he is worried and stressed. Sherlock continued to take mental notes as Steve stared at the detective, confused yet amused.

"You're on your way to see Stark himself." Sherlock concluded sharply.

"Well, you are correct. Now, why are you in a hurry?"

"Because my blasted war veteran won't answer my texts." Sherlock half grumbled half smiled.

"Are all-,"

"No. Just you two."

"H-how did you-,"

"It's easy science Captain, your still vulnerable. And so is John, you two certainly aren't with the technology in this day in era." Sherlock twirled his phone in his hands, his slender fingers skipped and the phone dropped to the ground, thankfully not cracked.

"Yeah, and you certainly aren't with the coordination,"

"Hey Steve, catch!" Rogers heard Tony's calls and saw a heavy folder full of files heading straight at him. He caught the papers and smirked at Sherlock. "Have a nice stay in Brooklyn."

Sherlock furrowed his brow and watched Captain America and Iron-man take off in a limousine.

...

"They did what?!"

"Plan C! Plan C John."

John sighed and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. He rubbed it. "God, Sherlock. And your confrontation with the Captain?!"

"Too gullible."

"You just can't disrespect other like that!"

"What he's boring, you've seen me treat boring people...like...they should be treated, why shouldn't I?"

"Because he's been put through hell Sherlock, the story has been in the news for a year now, and it's sort of been taken over by this court story for now."

"House arrest, happy day! Just in time for Christmas."

John pursed his lips. Sherlock was silent for a moment and shoved his hands in his beige pants.

"So, your a fan?"

"I am not."

"Sure you are," Sherlock reached in John's pocket and pulled out collectible mints.

"I was thinking I could share a few words with him and at least have him sign."

Sherlock shook his head and wandered to the small hotel waste basket. "Too late."

...

"I can take care of this," Stark muttered to the guards. They let Loki go finally and Stark escorted him to the main living room. "Here you go Frosted Flakes, home sweet home."

Loki was silent, he didn't look up or gleam at the sight of Stark tower, just his shoes. Stark tipped the guards and they quickly made their way out of the tower.

Tony felt awkward after that, Loki wouldn't speak. What would he have to do to open that deceitful mouth? Put on a show and dance? Surround him with his legions? Tony did a low whistle to break the ice, nothing out of the asgardian. Until a certain someone came rushing to him.

"Brother! Brother I missed you so, I swear brother at the bottom of my heart I will make this stay enjoyable! I know you will love this midgardian castle and kingdom!" Thor squeezed his brother and shook him a little.

Loki grunted and pushed his brother away. "What? Brother do not quarrel with me, come we shall change your garments. They will give you attires similar to mine!" Loki looked down at his brothers clothes. Jeans, a bright red v neck. He didn't notice until now Thor was wearing socks.

"Your fashion wardrobe is filled. Don't worry you won't look like a freak, promise." Stark cooed.

Loki grunted and Thor guided him to their room. It was small and the beds were cramped. In the back there was a closet and to their left was the bathroom.

"You may change your garments if you wish, the weather in this part of Midgard is getting colder day by day, stay warm." Thor then left the room and left his brother to change.

Loki picked up a long sleeve green v neck and skinny black pants.

...

"My friends you don't know how content I feel, it's wonderful that you let my brother stay in your palace, thank you all."

"Of course man!" Tony shoved a spoonful of mac and cheese casserole in his mouth. "I just hope you will be able to keep him from doing...his things. His dastardly things I mean. If he wants to read, sure, let him read. He looks like a knitting guy, you think I should stop by the fabric store, he could knit us some sweaters just in time for the holiday?"

"Slow down, Tony." Natasha picked at her food slightly, before taking a small bit. "Christmas doesn't happen for another month."

Thor didn't understand the term holiday. Now that he thought about it, The Avengers have been using the term holiday for quite some time now. "Holiday? I-I don't understand."

Tony swallowed a groan. Natasha put her fork down and rested her hands on her cheeks. "I'll teach you later Thor."

"Speaking of holidays, what will we be doing?" Clint pipped. Which made Thor even more confused.

"Oh I have a lot of things planned." Tony rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "My plan is to give frosty the best Christmas. We can't leave Rudolph out of the reindeer games."

After Stark finished his sentence, Loki stepped in with his earthly attire. Sounds came out of Tony's nose as he rested his head on the table.

Clint rested back in his chair. "Welcome to the family!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was hard to sleep that night. Constant tossing and turning, muffled whimpers and being woken up by his brothers snoring seemed to be he icing on the cake.

His sleep clothes were different too, he got so uncomfortable he just decided to take off the baggy white T shirt. Loki rubbed his bruised wrists and breathed through his nose thoroughly. He felt something wet trail down his brow? Was he sweating? Loosing the strange shirt he thought, would have cured him from the heat of the bed.

His blankets weren't too broad, and the silk sheets felt cool. Yet heat coursed through his body like he was stuck in Hel. He grabbed the sides of his head and let out a scream, which immediately awoke Thor.

"Brother Loki!" He jumped off of his mattress and ran to his bed side, grabbing his bare shoulders, then his hands, he took them off his temples. He lowered them down and then pressed his right hand on Loki's sweaty scalp. "Calm down, you're dreaming. You're ok, I'm here, don't worry, Stark is here he can fetch you a drink. Water?"

His brother said nothing, faint whimpers were released, that's all. Thor sighed and let go of Loki, opened the door and went to fetch him some water. The golden prince was getting used to Midgard technology, he was able to gather ice from the freezer compartment, and press a small lever to command water.

Thor made his way back into the room, his brother was still in the same position. Hunched over, frown on face, droopy eyes. Thor sat next to him and tried to put the glass to his hands, he didn't grasp. Lips. Loki turned.

"Brother I insist, come on now,"

Loki was now facing the wall. Thor blinked several times and got his message. He got off his mattress and climbed into his own. Thor laid in his bed for a while, trying to figure out what his brother was doing, he too was facing the wall. He didn't hear any shifts or hands against the fabric.

"Good night, Loki," Thor muttered quietly. He waited for a response, as if. After a while he did heard a shift, he was about to doze off too. The last thing Thor heard was the faint jingling of the ice in the water and Loki's rapid breathing.

He was crying.

...

November 29 6:52 AM

The morning in New York was noisy, nothing alike Asgard. It woke Thor up immediately. The golden prince raced to the kitchen window, it was truly a sight. Several arguments between business men, honking horns and ambulance, welcome to Midgard.

"I didn't know you were an early bird."

"Rogers, It is exceedingly brash outside. That is why I awoke."

Steve smiled and shuffled into the kitchen, he rested a hand on the smooth marble counter and eyed the brewer. "Coffee?"

Thor's aquamarine eyes widened. "Yes, please."

Steve made the coffee and put them in sturdy mugs with the 'Stark' symbol engraved on them. Steve pulled a beanbag from the living room against the window, he sat down listening to the rowdy noises of 7 AM New York.

"You enjoy this?" Thor chuckled at Steve's happy expression.

"I find it entertaining. I've been living here all my life. Sure, it's changed but it hasn't changed. You know what I mean?"

Thor nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"How's Loki?"

He nearly choked on his bittersweet drink. He swallowed quickly and a sigh escaped his throat. Steve raised a brow and set his steaming mug down.

"Thor..."

"I don't know what to do, Rogers."

Steve turned his body away from the window. He folded his hands together and put them to his lips. "Dinner didn't go so well."

"He was...unresponsive..."

"Thor, he took two bites of the casserole and left to go in his room. Somethings up, I don't know if we can trust him."

"Last night was...quite interesting, he was...I believe Loki had a what you mortals call a nightmare."

Steve cocked his head. His blonde hair turned platinum in the morning sun. "Do you think he might have depression? I think he has reasons, he has been tortured for several months, ordered by the president and the United States."

"That could well be the reason, Rogers." Thor took another sip, swallowing the hot drink loudly. He felt the hot substance land in his stomach aggressively. Thinking about Loki was tough for him, it made him feel ill. "We must give him some hope, and he must be supervised. We made a promise to the people of your court that we could give Loki some satisfaction, kindness, if he falls for it you might whiteness the real Loki."

"I would very much like to meet him." Steve grinned. "This is only the first day. I think Stark has some fun filled activities for you guys to do. He might teach you some more midgardian customs."

"I would very much like that! Aren't others coming here too?"

"I believe Wanda and Pietro will stop by, Vision might tag along with them, I think that's it for today. No one else."

Thor was ecstatic, it was only 7AM and he was already thinking of the afternoon, the night. He really hoped Loki would wake up soon. If he woke up his brother now, he couldn't predict what would happen. Maybe a stab to the stomach with a small dagger, or a slit to the throat? The possibilities were endless.

"Well we should prepare for our guests. We could cook a feast?"

"Slow down, it would be lunch time, maybe something small? Sandwiches? Have you heard of sandwiches, mom used to make them for me all the time, I'm sure you've seen them before."

Steve was wrong, Thor has never heard of a BLT or a ham and cheese on bread, when Steve proposed the idea Thor was slightly confused, why would you mix certain food elements with grain? Asgardian traditions always kept their food separate. But, once Thor was shown the BLT, he was in heaven.

"Brilliant, Rogers! We shall make these!" Thor rushed to Stark's fridge again and pulled out several tomatoes, slices of undercooked bacon and lettuce. "When shall we start?"

"I guess now?" Steve shrugged and watched Thor slowly take two pieces of bread, ready to make his first one. "Let's make them small, it will be like an appetizer."

...

After a few hours filled with finger cuts, blood, tomato seeds and green chunks scattered to the floor, their lunch was finished. Thor and Steve were able to make over 50 small BLT's, and it was only 10:34. Steve set them on a large plate, while Thor made the table.

The Maximoff's and Vision would be there in an hour, plus the Avengers should be ready to greet them in about 30 minutes. The first host arrived.

"What's all this?" Stark grinned and examined the small sandwiches on the large neon green serving plate.

"I thought I'd teach Thor some customs, nice shirt by the way."

"Y'know, you've seen me wear this for a year and you never complemented it until now." Tony looked down at his Black Sabbath shirt and straightened it out. "Thank you." He cocked his head and chuckled.

Some minutes ticked by. By the time that was over all the Avengers were dressed and waited for the 3.

"We are missing someone, aren't we?" Bruce crossed his arms.

"He's been in his room all day." Tony grunted and walked to Loki's bedroom door. "Doesn't he know we have the twins coming over, I told him last night-,"

"Stark, halt!" Thor grabbed his arm, Stark's hand was stuck to the handle. "You mustn't enter, I assure you. If my brother insists on staying in his room, leave him there. Or else something might be released."

Tony tugged and twisted the knob. Locked. "Damn you," He muttered.

Steve hollered, "Language!"

Thor chuckled as Tony took his seat. "I just want him to feel welcome, y'know. He kinda grows on you, I think he would enjoy something like this." Tony sighed.

"Patience friend, Loki will resurface, just give him time." Thor crossed his arms and stood behind his chair. The knock at he door was expected, Bruce let Wanda, Pietro and the Vision inside. Pietro immediately rushed to the food, admiring the set up. Vision greeted each Avenger like a gentleman, and then escorted Wanda to her seat.

Stark smirked at this, the two are like a little old couple. Vision didn't have to do this, it wasn't a dinner with the queen.

The team began to eat. Thor and Pietro stuffed their mouths with the sandwiches, Wanda and Natasha preferred a small bit of potato salad. Thor was too proud of himself for making the lunch with Steve, maybe he was getting the hang of Midgardian customs, well, he still has a long way to go.

"So, how is he?" Pietro asked.

Steve raised his head and looked at the speedster, cocking a brow slightly.

Pietro held his hands out and shrugged. "Loki?"

Steve cleared his throat and set his second small sandwich down. "Fine, he's fine. I guess he didn't decide to-,"

"Depressed."

Steve swallowed and glared at Tony, who continued to chew on his lunch. "What?" He asked, mouthful. Steve could have sworn he saw green bits flying out of his self obsessed mouth.

"I get it, I get it. The therapy, the torturing, I know what they did to him. He must've been shook to the core." Wanda added, picking at her potato salad.

"He's like a teen, won't come out of his room." Clint shook his head and pressed a hand to his chin. "I think he would like this, some company. If he is depressed we should get him out. We must force him."

"That's the sad truth," Steve shrugged. "forcing probably would help. Thor?"

Thor sighed and quickly grabbed another BLT. "Don't be alarmed if he insults, or chooses to sulk in seating."

"Everyone act natural!" Clint announced as Thor approached he door. He tugged at it, still locked. Thor pressed his lips to the wooden door and spoke. "Brother, we are having a meal together, we also have new friends visiting, please come out we wish to see you."

No response.

Tony held up a finger to shush the Avengers. Then, out of no where came a quiet raspy "Shut up." Thor twisted the knob again, no use. He knew Loki wouldn't come out, but asking was worth a try.

"I apologize friends."

"But we made this lunch for you buddy!" Clint called. No response. "He turns down food. Harsh."

"Plan B?" Tony questioned.

Steve groaned. "Stark we've talked about this and we have come to a conclusion that-,"

"Can it Uncle Sam, this is an important time in Loki's life, a transformative time. We have some matters to discuss." With that, Stark disappeared for a moment.

"Wh-what is he-," Natasha stuttered. "I don't remember a plan B"

"Oh no," Bruce groaned as he heard mechanical squeaks and sputters. Tony emerged in his suit, hands illuminated with a bright cyan light.

"Stand back. I don't wish to hurt anyone, just to include a friend in this fine afternoon lunch." Tony blasted the door down and it hit the middle of the bedroom wall, leaving a dark dent. "Easy to repair." He whispered. Tony quickly scavenged the room, then he noticed a shadow. A shaking shadow. He shined his blue light on Loki. The Asgardian was skinnier than ever before, his green t shirt drooping, slightly revealing a sweaty chest. Dark circles have formed under his jade eyes, traces of dried tears marked across his cheeks. His hair was messy and it fell against his shoulders in a heap of snarls.

"Oh, buddy." Tony sighed and lowered his light.

...

Thor was immediately told to help dress his brother. The god of thunder pushed Loki into the bathroom and ordered him to clean up. Several shouts were heard, which caused the Avengers to be embedded in total silence.

Ten minutes later, Loki made his way to the table. He was cleaner now, dressed in a peacoat and a white color, with the same skinny jeans he wore the other night. Thor managed to brush his hair and take a few knots out. His brother sat him down next to him and Steve, gave him a small sandwich and a slab of potato salad. Loki ignored the sandwich and took small bites of his salad.

"Uh, it is good to see you here...uh...Loki." Vision spoke up. He was responded with a cold vert stare.

"Now, since we we all here I would like to present the main topic of today!" Tony rushed to a small speaker and softly played a classic Christmas song. Steve rolls his eyes and watched Stark dance his way to his chair. "Thought I'd set the mood."

"Then, may I propose one of my ideas?!" Clint raised a hand. "Snowball fight."

That resulted in a series of groans and some clapping. "I don't not want to relive the moment of being buried in snow." Steve scolded.

"I think we should partake in what you call hot chocolate and good literature." More groans to Vision.

"You and rad red save it for date night." Stark reassured. Wanda turned as red as the tomatoes on her sandwich and crossed her arms.

"Well, we don't have to do one thing each year. We can do a series of events-,"

"For all of December!" Clint almost squealed and started to squirm in his seat. "So! What should we do on the first?"

"Cutting to the chase? Goodness," Natasha pursed her lips and took a small bite of her salad. "I guess we should do a snowball fight." 'We can get it over with Stark.' She mouthed. Tony laid back in his chair and pouted.

Clint squealed for real this time. Shaking Vision next to him. "I am going to win, no doubts!"

"No arrows sticking to snowballs, totally off limits!" Bruce frowned.

"They were nerf ok? Nerf never killed any body."

Bruce shook his head at Hawkeye. "The other guy had different plans, don't take that risk this year."

"Well, we have a couple of days to prepare. And everyone must participate, I might throw in some other candidates. And everyone includes you Loki." Tony clasped his hands together

'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,'

Loki wanted to cut his ears off. Who ever knew Midgardians had gut wrenching melodies? He heard Thor saying something about being on his team and he would protect him.

He knew that more terrible tunes and activities were to come.

...

The rest of the day wasn't how Loki had planned it. Wanda and Clint insisted on watching a movie, but not just any movie. Loki couldn't even understand the plot. They travel on a magic train with a screaming conductor to find a chubby man who would deliver gifts to them? What was the man dressed in red's role, was he a god that the Midgardians worshiped? Pietro squealed like a child once he saw Santa's face on the screen.

And the 'hot chocolate' dance was a catastrophe. During the song, Clint danced with his mug, spilling the piping drink next to Loki on the couch. It trailed under his legs, then it cooled. You could say Loki was uncomfortable. Clint's apologies meant nothing.

After the movie, Wanda made them watch another film. But this time it was a non Christmas film. This one was the story of a young girl with long blonde hair, which was treasured by a greedy old woman because it had magical powers to cure the sick and make old, young again. Then, the young girl fell in love with a thief.

Everyone heard Thor's loud sniffles and whimpers at the end of the movie. Loki had to admit, both films were entertaining. Tony told him he had to prepare for more coming his way.

...

Steve prepared for the night by putting his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. Then he took out his freshly washed night clothes and slipped them on.

He felt something in his coat pocket when putting it away. Out came a small note.

'If he troubles you, you know where to find me.'

SH


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later, December 1st 1:36 PM

The Avengers were showered and dressed for the first activity. Clint was the most excited, he brought his special coat, gloves and hat. Natasha told him he looked like a dork. Clint said he wanted to look professional, according to him snowball fighting was a sport in the Barton family.

Loki was dragged out of bed by Thor once again, and he was dressed in the same peacoat he wore during the lunch and movie night. Thor bought him leather black gloves at a nearby convenience store, and a pair of black boots thanks to Tony Stark.

The Avengers traveled to the outdoor ice rink on New York, next to it was a field covered with a fresh blanket of snow. It was perfect for molding.

Clint wanted to be captain of the first team, Steve was chosen for the second. Clint first chose Natasha, then Tony, Wanda, and Thor. Steve was left with Vision, Loki, Bruce and Pietro.

"Oh, brother I am so terribly sorry. I guess I will be going against you, I promised we would be in battle together."

"Who ever said I wanted an oaf on my side."

Thor's eyes winded as he watched his brother take his side, sorrowfully next to Vision.

He could tell the android was uncomfortable in his attire, his green peacoat was tight, and he seemed to tug at his fluffy white gloves. "I have never experienced this before, I believe you haven't either?" No stare or response from Loki. Vision blinked slowly. "I think you and I can accomplish this activity together, yes?"

No response. Clint announced the start of the game and was the first to toss a perfectly made snowball. It hit Bruce square in the face.

"No code green, no code green, no code gree-,"

Steve ducked and noticed the snowball that was thrown at him was covered in crimson tendrils. He looked up and saw Scarlet Witch twisting her fingers, summoning more red balls of snow. Steve grunted and tried to throw one at Wanda, her red magic blocked it and it fell in a heap of snowflakes.

"Wanda, hey! I can expla-,"

Wanda snickered and started to chase Steve with several balls of snow floating around her. She twisted her wrists and all fell on him at once, trapping him. Steve forced himself out of the snow and gasped for air. "I do not wanna relive that moment for the THIRD time!"

Thor was beginning to take his aim. Bruce, no, totally not a good participant for being hit. He could hear him pleading the other guy not to come out every time he got hit. Pietro was zipping left to right, trying his best to hit every member on the team, he failed every try. Thor couldn't hit him. Vision was playfully using his powers to create snowballs, throwing them softly at Wanda. She got out and announced it herself.

After the team acknowledged the first out they continued the game. Vision suggested he should leave the game too because he wanted it to be 'fair', right...

Thor noticed in his side vision he saw him twirling her around. Red tendrils surrounding the two, his golden cape floating in the winter wind.

Thor continued to search for a target. Loki. All he was doing was scouting the area, and Thor also noticed him giving Pietro a rude remark when he missed him. One thing Thor calculated that day, Loki needed some fun. And for now...he believed this was the only way to make him happy, or so he thought. He hoped Loki would show his playful side.

He aimed and threw a cold lump of snow at his brothers pale face. It hit his cheek which drew Loki back. In a matter of seconds, his face grew as red as Thor's own cape.

"It's a game brother! A mere game." He pointed at him humorously. "Out, brother!" Thor waited for a smirk or a smile.

Quite the opposite, Loki trudged to the sidelines and joined the Android and his Witch. Crossing his arms and bitting his lip, he stood still, eyes on Thor the whole rest of the game.

Tony went absolutely wild when he took a lucky shot and hit Pietro when he was in speed mode. He simply shrugged and joined the others, he patted Loki on the back. "You were hardly moving at all and I missed you. Huh, weird, maybe this sport isn't for me."

"Your predicaments are quite disappointing for sure. And you don't even think, the mach of a man can not coordinate with the brain well. Especially yours."

Wanda was watching the whole time. Pietro moved closer to his sister and leaned into her ear, then pointed at thumb at Loki. "Yeah, uh, I don't like this guy."

The game was finishing up. The now cold and rosy cheeked Avengers were paying attention to the last two participants. Steve and Tony. Everyone on Steve's team (except Loki) were chanting his name like he was an NFL star. A couple of whoops and cheers came from Clint and loud claps from Natasha.

"Seriously?" Tony glared at Wanda. "You think I'm a wimp?"

The Scarlet Witch shrugged. Tony growled furiously and made a snow ball. It hardened in his hand the harder he pressed down. He took a chance, Steve dodged. Rogers team (again except Loki) oohed.

"It doesn't have to be this way Tony." Steve tried his best on impersonating a woman in a 1940s drama. Natasha groaned, Steve was a horrible actor.

"Of course it does, Steve, I am your father," Tony was about to aim his ball at Steve's arm, but it was interrupted with Clint's gasps.

"Guys! Let's call it off. Look!"

Once everyone looked in the archer direction, Clint already took off to a nearby hot chocolate stand. Tony dropped his ball and muttered some in heard words. Steve held out his hand and grabbed Tony's, shaking it strongly. Tony smirked and shook his head. "Alright! It's on me!"

...

The cup burned Loki's hands. Even the cover up couldn't hold the heat. He took several sips. His tongue burnt. Most of the Avengers were stopped to get in pictures or to socialize. Thor seemed to get the most.

Loki did his best to blend in with the crowd of Midgardians. He was this close to leaving them, until a rough hand contacted with his shoulder. He was yanked back and met a pair of grey eyes. "Oh no you don't." Clint playfully smiled. "Stark found something, I think you'll like it, check it out."

Hawkeye guided Loki to where the Avengers were standing, eyes weren't on them anymore.

A mini orchestra with violins, violas, cellos, basses, wind and brass were on a small stage. Loki couldn't recall what the particular style of music was, but people sure seemed to enjoy it. Toe tapping, fingers snapping. He noticed some young teens kicking their legs up in a goofy fashion. He scoffed.

"There you are!" Tony greeted him. "Like it?"

"It's quite bearable."

Tony pursed his lips and shrugged. "You seemed like a jazz guy. I guess not. Big bro likes it though." Loki looked to the side and saw his brother doing the strange leg kick with Clint and Pietro.

...

Steve enjoyed jazz. It was a big part of his childhood after all. He remembered the times when Bucky dragged him to jazz concerts and swing festivals. He sipped his hot chocolate and let the old times of New York come to him.

Footsteps. Steve whirled around and met frosty eyes. As cold as the ground beneath him.

"Having issues?"

Steve bit his lip and took another sip. "He's doing alright. Look I didn't need your number I-,"

"I know my criminals. The way he ended up was not the way I intended it to be. Now he's hopeless, being dragged around, forced to listen to songs about the city he once attacked. Boring."

Steve clenched his teeth and furrowed his brow at Sherlock. "Look, if you would just brighten up..."

"Not in my nature,"

"You know he means well. He's hurting. Show some Christmas spirit at least. Stark is giving him all the redemption he needs, and this is the perfect time to receive that."

The great Sherlock Holmes was silent. Hands still in pockets like last time. Just then, a smaller man with bleached blond hair trailed behind him. He seemed a bit more open and friendly than the detective. John Watson.

"Mr Watson."

"Wha-, you know me?"

"I've read the blog." Steve chuckled.

"That's fantastic really! I know you too of course, well...everyone knows you."

"John..." Sherlock sneered.

"I thought you would have left after Loki's court case,"

"Why wouldn't you want to spend Christmas in New York?" Sherlock rolled his eyes as his partner rambled on. "Eventually he agreed on it, it's hard to get someone like him to change his ways."

"Tell me about it." Steve head turned to Loki, who was looking at him, then he turned his head back to the music show.

"How is he?"

"Oh. Fine." Watson nodded awkwardly.

"Would you-,"

"No." Sherlock quickly blurted.

Steve was taken aback. "You didn't let me finish,"

"Army folk. Always friendly, always looking for a way to get together with other comrades for celebrations. Both of you seemed eager when you first met. No we will not spend Christmas with the Avengers."

"I'm sorry, yes." John crossed his arms and eyed his friend. Sherlock's cheeks tinted with rose. He dragged John behind him and bent down.

"Why would you trust them? Why would you do it when they have a mad man living with them?"

"Sherlock. We are getting a nice invitation to spend Christmas with the most famous heroes of the world. Captain America is fond of us, now shape up Sherlock. Who knows, maybe Loki would befriend you."

Sherlock looked back at Steve, Loki, then John. He bowed his head and defeat and turned. John ran up to Captain Rogers and shook his hand. "We are honored, thank you."

"A little kindness never hurt anyone." Steve smiled back at the ex soldier.

"I'm sorry to change the subject. But, is he alright, like really alright?"

"He is progressing, Doctor. Thor has told me he's seen some signs of depression. He thought Asgardians were prone to getting mental issues connected to...us..I guess."

"His posture is slouched. I've caught his eyes...droopy...black..lack of sleep perhaps?"

"Oh bugger." Sherlock held his head back, shaking the white snow flakes from, his ebony locks.

"Call if there is any help available." Watson whispered.

John and Sherlock said their goodbyes to Steve (John's a tad bit friendlier) and left. The song was still playing, he joined his friends and continued to watch the small show.

Thor was still dancing almost manically, his blonde locks covered with flakes of snow. He touched his brother on the arm and commanded him to dance. Loki pushed him off and then he hung his head down, his heap of black hair speckled with white.

"Give it up for New York!" "Woo hoo!" "Best place on earth!" "No one can bring our city down!"

Several shouts caused Loki to shake. Was this sweat he was feeling? His right hand began to twitch.

'-and find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap,'

Loki brushed passed his brother, who immediately stopped goofing off and turned his brother around. "Loki wait!"

"Pardon me." Out came a choked whisper. Loki made his way to the edge of the skating park, but the song kept of playing, the people cheering of victory. He stopped dead in his tracks, head down again. Hot, fresh tears falling, then creating little dents in the blanket of frozen wonder.

'It's up to you, New York, New York, New York~.'

Thor caught up with his brother and tried to turn him around or shake him awake. He noticed the small holes in the snow and quietly sighed. He turned to Steve and Tony, who already saw the incident. Steve nodded respectfully and told the Avengers to pack up and head back to Stark tower.

On the way home, Clint and Pietro went over the highlights of the game, and mentioned other funny moments. At least that brightened up the mood for almost everyone. They reached home. Thor grabbed Loki's shoulders and guided him to his room.

"Hey man, we should...oh-." Thor's expression changed dramatically and he shut the door in front of Hawkeye.

...

Loki grabbed a nearby chess set and slammed it to the floor, then he kicked the small table and began to shake. Thor grabbed him softly and tried calm him down. Loki sank to his knees and rocked back and forth, sobbing hysterically.

Thor had never seen him cry like this, except as a mere child, he called his name out several times, each getting softer. Loki's sobs grew more quiet, as Thor pressed his head against his crippled back, the sobs began to muffle against Thor's warm crimson coat.

...

"Tony wha-."

Tony placed a finger to his lips which shut Clint up.

"Oh cmon man I need to know, I thought we were doing the right thing!"

We are. Tony thought. Tomorrow was a new day, maybe some indoor activities won't cause him anxiety again.

"Loki just needs a breather. Besides it's late, forget that all happened. Hit the sack Clint, make sure Speedy gets no coffee until tomorrow."

"I had fun, Stark." Clint admited. "Thanks.."

"Uh, yeah, no problem."

"And if you confront him tonight, tell him I don't like the song either."

Tony made a small smiled and nodded. After a few hours of mindless tinkering with his bots, he too, took off. He could still remember the look of Loki's posture, the anger and sorrow and regret all wrapped in one. A tall blonde figure hanging over him like an angel, asking for assistance. Loki turns it down every time.

This holiday was going to be harder than Tony thought.

...

 **AN: Loki is triggered because of the Frank Sinatra song, he feels defeated and taunted by the city of New York.**


	4. Chapter 4

His throat was raw, chains rattled. The Midgardians were actually beating him to a pulp, mentally and physically. Bile shot out of his mouth, splattering to the floor, they only laughed harder and kicked his bare pale chest once more.

His chains rattled was they pulled him closer to a large shadow, towering over his frail, scarred, stripped frame. The same man who faced him at court, the judge bent down, a needle and thread in his hands.

'No.'

He bent down, his dark clothing draped over him, his bloodshot marine eyes piercing his. The judge lifted the needle, raising it to faded thin lips.

'NO!'

...

Loki shot up. He was soaked, his sheets were soaked. He clamped a shaky slender hand over his lips, holding back a choked sob. He couldn't cry, not again, he doesn't want Thor to have that mentality. That he's weak, that he acts like a mere child, needed to be taken care of.

This Christmas celebration wasn't helping him either. Not the hot chocolate, not the snow fights, none of the horrific melodies. He had to stop this fear, for now at least. He's here, now, maybe forever more? Loki did not know how to feel about that.

Before Loki made his way in his room and tore the chess set apart, he heard Stark saying something about 'decorating a tree'. He had no idea what was going to happen, were they putting drapes over it? They call a 'dressed' tree art?

Loki slipped out of bed, he rubbed his thighs and legs, then the sweat contacted with his hands, dripping down his palms, against royal purple veins, popped from stress. He looked back at his bed, he never knew he sweated so much. He couldn't escape the room, he knew someone was still up, and he wouldn't want to be stopped by anyone. They would ask why he's so down, so irritable. He bet Thor was telling his friends about his, breakdowns, and the reason they evacuated that small show.

Thor was still snoring loudly, turned so he could see his muscular back. Loki grew suddenly cold, for he was only in short boxers Stark had given him. He never understood why Midgardians would sleep in such attire, truly uncomfortable and unconventional. According to himself.

He slipped back into the damp bed. Thor would notice in the morning and probably make the man of iron change them. Why does Thor even care? Why would he enter Loki's world when he is in such doubt by others, he is hated by New York, and possibly the whole team, yet they invite him?

Loki couldn't think anymore. He suddenly got used to the dampness of his mattress and drifted off once more. Avoiding the sobs and screams, for the first time he did not wake Thor up early.

...

"Well aren't you lucky?"

"Garret, this is possibly one of the most mentally painful, most idiotic deed I will ever do."

Greg Lestrade chuckled and huffed through the line. "Sherlock, if you dislike them so much then don't attend...or at least buy them all small gifts and leave. Yes, you lost the case, and god yes I'm not happy about it. At least show them respect, Captain America protected you after all."

"No, you don't understand, Garret, I-"

"Greg. It's Greg."

"Greg...you don't know what John is feeling right now. It's...out of the norm.."

"Well Sherlock, John is a fighter, a lover of heroes. He is a soldier after all, and to share a holiday with a couple of New York saviors? Of course he would feel out of the norm, it's Christmas, and not just Christmas, Christmas with the Avengers."

"We have cases, clients to communicate with!"

"Scotland yard is taking care of those, let's just say they gain a notification that says Sherlock Holmes is on holiday."

Sherlock growled slightly and the sighed. "John wishes to cure the suspect from his quote on quote, depression."

"Well I know I would be pretty bummed if I was beaten and chained in a musky American jail house."

"I don't see why our help would be needed, I specifically told John to drop the case. They have a doctor any way...the 'monster' he can take care of Loki."

"Sorry, what?" John cut in, in bathrobe and wet hair. "Who is that Sherlock?"

Sherlock growled again and aggressively handed John the phone. The ex soldier picked it up from his hands and spoke to the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey, John, I'm happy for you. Really I am. Just calling to let you know Scotland yard is taking all of the cases, Holmes is on holiday. Feel free to do all of your fun festivities in the big apple." There was a slight annoyance in Lestrade's tone.

"Oh...yeah thank you." John cupped his left hand to his lips and bent over. Sherlock eyed his backside. "Is he causing any trouble to you?"

"Eeh~" Lestrade gritted his teeth. "You could say he's not happy he's returning to London any time soon."

Watson rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, Sherlock was crossing his arms in dismay. Slightly shivering under his tight indigo button up. He needed some new clothes, that at least gave John an idea of what to give him this year for a gift. "I know that for sure. Thank you for your assistance, I will let you know if trouble comes up. Bye Lestrade."

He hung up and handed Sherlock his phone. "Well..."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Your getting all pissy because of a holiday spent with a group of heroes. Plus we are in New York Sherlock, fun times, fun eats. You've never been here since the attack?"

"Second time. Still feeling targeted. By the same man."

"Well, I have to admit...Tony Stark and you didn't hit it off as well. Neither with..."

"Loki?"

"Ah...yeah, him."

Sherlock slipped on his coat and buttoned it up slowly. "John...you really think your medical assistance could possibly cure him?"

"Well, you saw him yesterday. All blubbery and such, the jail was either too hard on him, or he's an easily scarred man. I believe he could be persuaded to enjoy the holidays, us humans must show kindness, do we not?"

"We feel, John. We think. We be ourselves. We do not bow down or serve a broken man, or a once potential enemy. The enemy must serve himself."

"Sherlock..."

"You and...this band of...heroes don't believe that this could be an act? All a magic trick, to try to make us and the rest of the world vulnerable, so then he can make his strike. He can claw our planet down like a lion."

"SHERLOCK,"

He paused as his friend's nostrils flared. "Steve called, he is sweating up the bed, screaming, crying. His brother had to hold him, he is a grown man DO YOU THINK THIS IS AN ACT?!"

"How did you even get his number? I directed mine to his only."

"A quick look at yours and I punched it in...quickly notified him I was indeed Dr Watson."

"The only time you were clever..."

"Strange, I think there were countless times where I got us out of messes."

"Oh, please..."

"Shot the cabbie, I contacted Lestrade a few times to get you in time for a hand in need,"

"This escape of madness is different."

"Oh?"

Sherlock grinned. "You are getting us into one." He rushed out the hotel door and held it open for his friend. "Come on, aren't you going to show me some...sights?" His tone switched to bored.

Watson left with a growl, the took the lead, guiding Sherlock in New York. John has visited NYC countless of times, he's been in Central Park, Rockefeller plaza, China Town, and some gourmet pizza restaurants. He took Sherlock to all those places, it was pretty entertaining, except Sherlock made it less by deducting every living and breathing thing.

...

December 2, 11:05 AM

"So?"

"He will be there tomorrow." Steve sighed and set the phone down. "Maybe we should decorate today, keep him out of town. It was hard yesterday."

Tony Stark looked at his watch and nodded. "Yeah I know. I'm no physiatrist, but I'm sure Dr Watson knows a few tips and tricks to make Loki all rainbows and sparkles." Stark stood up and watched the outlook of the city from his window. "I know we are planning on decorating today...but, maybe we can do something he likes?"

"Well, I don't know what he likes."

"Think about it Cap. Think Loki. What screams Loki?"

"Stark, he was an ex enemy, how would I know his hobbies and aspirations?"

Tony tapped his lips and looked at the brother's bedroom door. "Well, I might as well ask the man himself...or the one closest to him."

Two hours have passed, Thor finally got Loki out of his room and sat him down on the sofa. Several Avengers surrounded him including Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce.

"Please do not tell me that we are watching one of your mind torturing cinemas, I may say I am opposed and have no regard for it."

"No...Loki, we just want to ask you a few things." Tony rubbed his face, bending over the couch. Thor sat next to his brother, constantly turning back to his pale complexion, then the window, then Loki again.

He sat up perfectly straight, hands folded in his lap. Tony could notice a slight puff in his eyes, crimson traced around the lids. "We just want you to feel at home, we are sorry about your break downs, we haven't gotten off to a good start." Steve spoke up.

"What are you saying, soldier?"

Natasha cut in next. "He's saying we want you to pick what we are going to do. You deserve some freedom of choice also."

Loki's expression didn't change. He gave a slight nod and shifted on the sofa. "Very well."

"Uh, Thor? What is Loki into any way?'

Thor looked at Stark with a wide eyed expression. "Oh, well you see Loki is extremely close to my mother, she taught him some good techniques to pass the time and uh...he mostly enjoys..." Thor bent over to Stark and uttered a few words.

Stark lifted his brows. "Oh my god."

...

Loki took a needle, plunged it into the fabric, not missing a beat. On the other hand, Thor, Steve, and Tony were covered in small scratches.

"I should've stayed out of this." Tony glared at Bruce who was sitting in a chair beside him, chuckling.

"Oh...looks like he's beating you." Natasha called out to Steve who was actually sweating, his fingers tied in knots.

Loki finished, setting the fabric down revealing a finely sewed scarf. Green and gold with stripes. "Brother, that was wonderful."

"Point break's right, that was fast. Who ever knew right?" Tony chuckled and set a red ball of tangled fabric to the floor. "Jarv- Vision's picking that up."

"Naturally." Loki whispered and continued to examine the soft scarf.

"Well, that's over, what next? Your call." Bruce leaned back in his chair.

Loki raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Me?"

"Your a guest after all, I got everything, Yahtzee, movies, Just Dance, Karaoke you name it." Tony was surprised that Loki was responding to him, he couldn't almost noticed a small glint in his eyes, and the red went away.

"I would actually enjoy a piece of cinema, if that is no trouble to you. I have to admit...the magical train is a delight."

"Oh so now you like them?" Tony stood up and looked in the cabinet, flipping though films. "I've got a few Christmas themed, is that alright?"

Loki nodded in approval. Thor mentioned that the Avengers never taught them what Christmas was about. Steve explained the love and joy parts, religious ceremonies, eatery, Santa Claus, (which Thor was pretty fond of), and some Christmas fairy tails. Thor was ecstatic, oh how he wanted to run to Tony's attic and pull out the tree and tinsel. However, Loki nodded at each story and fact. He thought Christmas was strange, with all of the cherishing and love people spread, it was outrageously random.

Tony found a movie and popped it in the compartment. He called the others to join and Loki suggested that they should 'partake in a drink of chocolates'. Clint made hot chocolate for everyone and did 'not' dance this time, Loki was grateful for that. Thor snugged up next to his brother, holding the piping mug on his lap.

If it wasn't for Steve's stories, Loki wouldn't understand the plot. It was a strange film this time, but it seemed all of the Avengers enjoyed it. Pietro nearly lost his cool when watching the elf/midgardian man pick up lingerie. Tony wiggled his eye brows at Vision, who was sitting next to Wanda. Vision only glared at the Iron Man, not even registering the eye brows.

The movie ended, Thor and Pietro seemed to enjoy it the most. The golden prince was still going on about Santa, reindeer, and the newest addition to his holiday obsession, Buddy the Elf.

But the day wasn't over yet, before they knew it, Tony was standing in front of them, hands full of tinsel, as Steve pulled a plastic tree in the room, along with bulbs of glass.


	5. Chapter 5

The silver gleam of the tinsel made Thor rip it out of Steve's hands.

"I know my friends would enjoy this decoration for our celebrations!"

"Go ahead, take as much as you want." Stark opened the box and pulled out small color coded bulbs. Steve set up the tree and turned on the lights, flashes of yellow filled the room. Clint and Natasha broke out into an applause at the sight. Tony did the honor of putting the first ornament on the tree, he invited the rest to help.

The gathering by the tree went fast, Loki sat on the sofa, sipping his hot chocolate while watching the heroes hang the pretty orbs and small statues. Pietro rushed from side to side, leaving cobalt streaks around a Stark tower, hanging them in each corner. Wanda raised her hands, sending red coated bulbs upward, taking care of the top of the tree. The rest of the team finished the bottom.

It didn't go by quick, it was slower than Loki thought. Jokes went around, Clint decided to bust out the Christmas tunes so incredibly loud that everyone had to basically scream to get a sentence out. Loki was silent, slowly sipping his chocolate, and examining his masterpiece of a scarf. Loki hardly showed it, but he was extremely grateful that the Avengers gave him the opportunity to do the things he loves. But of course, he had to be patient, others were visiting too and they wish to do their 'Christmas' activities as well.

Tony was a little frustrated that Loki didn't participate when decorating the tree. Thor tried to get him up, but he declined. His brother only wished to give him a fun time, was it 'depression'? Or whatever the mortals called it. He is finding pleasure in some little things, but not all. Thor concluded that Loki was still struggling, so with that, Thor let him stay on his perch, poshly sipping his drink.

After the tree was done, everyone took a step back to admire the glow. It was covered with arrows (provided by Clint) some ornaments with Sokovian words and sentences, mini figurines, and some red and green bulbs of glass. "She's a beaut! Thanks guys." Tony smirked, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure we can do a little more, it's only," Bruce checked his watch. "4:30."

Clint switched the music to off, he reached behind the speaker and a microphone was in his hand. He wriggled his eye brows.

"Oh no, you had your choice." Natasha shook her head, her curly locks shaking slightly.

"Does any one want to sing? C'mon Nat, everyone likes karaoke."

"I'm for it!"

"I as well!" Wanda and Pietro decided. Vision shrugged slightly, he's heard about karaoke before, but has never seen it in action. Tony agreed happily, Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes, half of the Avengers wished to do it.

Clint and Tony set up the system. The rule was to only sing Christmas themed songs of course. The Avengers the gathered around the living room, where Loki was still drinking. Thor plunked on the love seat right next to his brother, making him flinch. "I have heard of this activity before brother, it is a delight! Do you wish to harmonize with me?"

The only response was a "Hmm." Then a turn. Just like that, Loki was silent. Thor gave up on tapping his shoulder or whispering to him, he wanted nothing from Thor at all.

Clint and Tony started off with a duet of "Its the most wonderful time of the year." Tony provided all singers with Christmas hats, which Thor found quite amusing.

Thor announced that he taught himself an old Christmas song and decided to sing by himself. To everyone's surprise, Thor was actually a great singer. Thor focused on his brother as he happily crooned.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!"

Clint had to hide his face in a pillow, Stark clapped loudly and Steve let out a whistle. At the end of the song, the group went wild. Bruce threw candy canes at him.

After Thor's surprisingly well performance, Wanda and Pietro sang "Sleigh bells". Well...most Pietro, Wanda stayed in the background most of the time. Loki watched with a blank expression, while others cheered on. Eventually, everyone had their turn, singing lyrics of "jolliness, Christmas trees, and red and green."

Loki set his now empty mug down. He looked at the digital clock, it was evening. Tony packed up this karaoke machine and ordered a pizza. The night went well, laughter was all around the table, some were still talking about how Thor came to learn a Christmas song. Tony wished to teach him more. He then announced that the Avengers would take a day off from doing anything "Christmassy". Loki couldn't understand why they would end their streak of winter activities. Wasn't Stark the one that said he wanted to make this mortal holiday the best ever?

Everyone decided to call it a night, besides Steve, Clint, Thor and Loki. Thor tried to spark up a conversation because of the stark silence. All that was heard was he clattering of silverware and plates Clint was washing.

"This was an interesting and wonderful meal! You have my thanks, Barton." Thor nodded. Clint responded with an eyebrow raise.

"Don't thank me, thank Stark. He could buy us a million pizzas let alone 1."

"He might need to buy 2 next time. I've heard that we have a teen and Barnes coming over soon." Steve added.

"Loki? What did you think of this pizza?"

Loki stopped dabbing his lips with a napkin and looked at his brother. He took a deep breath. "Quite delectable, tell Stark he has my thanks."

Clint nodded quickly and continued to watch. "Sure, no problem." Silence again, besides more clattering. "Does any one care for a drink?"

"Oh! I would care for a coffee, if that is no trouble."

"Clint, I don't think Thor has the slightest idea of what coffee can do to you in the evening." Steve chuckled. Clint shook his head and went to the fridge.

"Not the best for night fella, here you look like a beer guy." He passes Thor a bottle and the thunder wielder happily takes a swing. Steve insisted on water and Clint went to go get a glass.

Hawkeye's hand suddenly slipped and the glass cup shattered. Loki set his napkin down with force, his nostrils started to flare. Clint bent down to pick up the accidental mess, Thor turned to his brother and rested a hand on his shoulder.

...

July

The shattering of the glass made Loki shudder. A brute picked up a shard and leveled it at his clammy cheek and swiped. He hissed, and then his check was contacted again with a slap.

Another shard, a cut, more blood.

"Kneel before me." The man cooed in a high pitch mocking tone. Loki tremble. While on the ground, he lifted one knee and looked at the jail keeper. He chuckled and punched him in the stomach. The blow sent Loki almost flying against the dingy brick wall.

He groaned in pain, arching his back. Something welled up in his chest and stomach, Loki's breathing staggered. Whimpers escaped his lips as he began to draw his knees up. The mortal was quick, grasping his chin violently sent shivers down his spine.

The mortal laughed and clenched harder. Loki's lips parted slightly as blood began to trail down the center of his bottom lip. He choked, the blood splattered on the mortals face. He winced and slapped him again. Loki slammed against the cold surface of the wall for the second time, he couldn't feel any pain, so much has coursed through his body he grew numb.

Loki choked again. The blood left a huge crimson splatter on the floor, making it stand out from all the dark cold blue light of his midgardian cell.

The last thing he heard on that one month anniversary in Midgard was that that the torture was finished.

For now.

...

Loki bolted out of his chair, ignoring Thor's frantic calls. Clint pressed a hand to his mouth, shaking his head. Steve raised his chin and his brows lifted. He slowly followed Thor to where Loki ran off to.

Loki ran into his and Thor's room, quickly dodged the broken chess set and into their private bathroom. He began to breathe heavily as he opened the seat of the toilet. He collapsed on his knees as he began to empty his stomach.

Thor made his way in just in time to catch Loki from falling. Steve was right behind him, digging into the cabinets to find some resourceful objects. Loki moved back to the toilet bowl and let out more bile. Thor rubbed his brothers back, whispering encouraging words hoping it would help.

After a few releases of vomit, he was finished and laid back against the wall. Thor grabbed Loki's sweaty hands, still whispering. Loki was dazed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, moving from that to the toilet.

"Don't awake anyone. You and I can do this." Steve said. He bent down with a washcloth in hand and hoisted Loki up with the help of his brother. They finally got him in the bed, Steve wiped his mouth and chest while Thor took a seat next to his bed side.

"I told Clint to call it a night. No arguments, he obeyed."

"He has no need to take care of Loki," Thor whispered back. "It's my responsibility, I will do everything in my power for Loki to see what he truly is, a brother and a friend of us."

Steve nodded and crossed his arms. Loki's eyes were drooped and small whimpers came from his lips. "I'm assuming the crash gave him a flashback?" Rogers guessed.

"Brother, is that true?" Loki nodded slowly as another whimper escaped.

Steve said goodnight to the two Asgardians and flushed the toilet after. Thor stayed by Loki's bedside for quite a while before sleeping on his own.

"Brother I am dreadfully sorry. I know they did horrible things to you in that wretched place. We are here to help you, my friends and I."

Loki only looked at Thor, lips trembling. "A mortal and friend by the name of Dr Watson is visiting you tomorrow to ask questions, I'm sure his help might make you feel better."

Loki only responded with blinks. Thor stood up and retrieved his scarf from the kitchen and set it next to him. "Loki?" Thor asked quietly.

His brother sat upward and groaned in pain, he reached his hands out towards him and Thor gladly embraced. Loki's sudden sobs were muffled by Thor's clothes. He continued on, gasping, sobbing, sputtering. Thor rubbed his back as he too, began to silently cry.

Maybe this Watson would help with the care of Loki. Tony didn't say much about him, other than that he's been in the medical field for quite some time now. Loki slowly went to sleep as Thor set him down and got in his own bed.

Tomorrow was a new day. Possibly a day of revealing secrets. A day of redemption and understanding?


	6. Chapter 6

December 3rd 12:34 PM

John could not help but straighten his tie every 30 seconds, then smooth his hair down. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the scene, it felt like a movie replaying in his mind.

Approaching Stark tower was a breeze to their surprise, they soon went through elevator after elevator. John sniffed anxiously, making Sherlock let out a bit of his exhaustion and anger.

"Hmmm."

"Sorry what?"

"HMmm."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Sherlock I'm nervous ok, and you've probably a ready deduced that." The ex soldier went silent after that and listened to the mellow tune of the elevator music.

"You are paying for the medical bills, if so-,"

"Sherlock, no one is getting hurt. This 'Loki' is working well. He just...needs extra help."

Sherlock huffed and proceeded to shove his hands in his pockets. Loki was surely at an all time low, he analyzed his movements at the park gathering, tear streaked face, New York themed big bang music blaring, tear drops engraved in the snow. He had to get used to this city, but why was John thrown into this, and why him? He fought his court battle and then lost, all Sherlock wanted to do was spend Christmas in peace, with his violin and cases. Damn John.

The horrifyingly long elevator ride was over and John and Sherlock were ushered by Vision, who lead them into a small living room, already decorated in tinsel and a large tree in the middle. Sherlock groaned slightly.

"Mr Watson, Holmes, come on in." Tony was leaning beside the wall, pushed himself upward and lead them to the living room.

"Thank you Mr Stark." John was the only one who thanked the egoistic millionaire. The partners in crime sat down on the sofa and Tony, Steve, Thor and Vision sat across from them. Thor's head was hanging down, Tony was biting his fingers, Steve stared out the window, and Vision was sitting perfectly still, focusing on Stark.

"Sir, I think I-,"

"I'll speak." Tony interrupted the android and set his hands on both knees and cleared his throat. "I just want to make this short and sweet." He bit his lip and brushed his oil covered fingers against his goatee. "He's petrified."

"I wouldn't say that." Steve snapped quietly. "He's just...nervous, seeing someone who hates him."

"It's won't be me Mr Rogers, I know he's had enough of me. My deductions are possibly too much for him. We agreed John would take this one alone." His partner nodded stiffly.

"Right I," Steve froze and shook his head. "Why, why do you have to be so."

"Smart, cunning, intellectual, genius?"

"Mean?"

Sherlock sighed and sagged his eyelids. "I knew you would say that."

"Ladies, please." John interrupted and held his arms out. "Alright," The ex army doctor changed the subject. "You can lead me to him. I promise I won't insult, or hurt him in any way or form. You do say he's rather, sensitive?" He raised a brow.

"My brother certainly can't take everything well. Your wonderful city, he's frightened by it. Scared of the civilians, scared that he might possibly be killed by other Midgardians. He almost was in one of your dungeons." Thor mentioned.

John nodded respectfully. "I understand. This will take a lot of work, but I can see that you all are trying your best to make him feel better. Keep up your holiday cheer."

"Oh, God." Sherlock moaned and leaned in his chair. John shot him a dirty look then continued.

"I will ask him questions and try my hardest not to break him anymore."

Stark stood up from the sofa and guided the Doctor to a small room with only 2 dark leather couches and some small living room appliances. Loki was sitting on one of the couches, picking at his nails. He heard Tony's loud whispers and the door shut. He lifted a brow to see Watson, who was examining the fine room before sitting down and putting a small suitcase next to him. Loki couldn't swallow, his collar was too tight around him. He should've haven't worn such a fine Midgardian dress shirt, why couldn't Stark give him something more flexible?

"Loki is it? H-hi, I'm John Watson." John gave his best smile and held out a string sturdy hand. Loki said nothing and blinked several times as he let go of his hands. "Right." Watson pulled back and then reached in his bag, pulling out a small notebook and a pen. He tapped the skinny black stick against the metal rings of the book, after that John just had to try to break the ice.

"Mr Laufeyson...m-may I call you that?" No answer. Tony was right. He is petrified, or braindead.

"Why are you here, soldier?" The god barked. Finally. It made John jump.

"Stark told you about me. Yes, I am a soldier, and your helper. I'm here to help. I specialize in medical treatment, mostly physical but I also studied in the mental area. I have killed and healed."

"Killed?" Loki whispered. "If I so lay a finger on your petty cheek you shall,"

"Hand grab. Then I would make contact with one of your veins, which would trigger your nervous system to go bonkers and," John made a whistling noise. "Down you go. It's just business mate." Loki scoffed. "So...Sir...from what I am hearing is you've been having a lot of...what we call breakdowns. Which is understandable from where you're coming from."

"Breakdowns, is that what you call it? It's nothing but a trick you mortals are putting on me. You and your...Christmas." John noticed Loki's hands start to quiver.

"We know your story. There's nothing to hide, I won't talk to Thor, or Tony. Everything is just between you and me. To be honest with you, we are not manipulating you in anyway. We just want to heal you."

"Heal?" Loki bitterly muttered. He laughed which made John flinch. "Heal, you mortals, you weak minded beings can heal me? The bravery of the soldier...he thinks he can make things right. He thinks his mind is a ray of dissembled kindness and warmth, which can be destroyed, that's what you don't know. Dr John Watson your are the same as Thor." He voice shook as he breathed the last word.

Watson began to jot the notes down. He bit his pen, trying his hardest not to draw ink. "Your brother is worried about you, he understands your pain, and I as well. And I assure-"

"He is not my brother." Loki sneered. It was so calm, so relaxed and simple. He wasn't as frightened as John thought he would be. He seemed malevolent and lost.

"Moving on..." Watson began. Loki began to calm down his unsettling thoughts of violence and told John about his time in NYC prison. He listened carefully, nodding at every gruesome sentence. Feeling taunted by the city of New York made sense, and the good thing was that the anger at the mortals was somewhat dying down.

"I believe you should take things slow. I know Mr Stark loves his holidays and all and wants to include you. Loki...Mr Stark wants to make you happy, Thor as well. You should stay in here for a while, maybe being outside isn't the best idea yet. But I'm sure you would come to enjoy our celebrations."

Loki didn't smile, or nod. He just bowed his head and folded his hands together. "Your conclusion is to have me stay in my chambers?"

"For a while yes...you need communication though. Everyone's mindset needs to be fed with communication. If you wish to say anything more, or tell me more of your feelings, I am free. I might need to drag Sherlock around but I can manage. I will be here all this month." Watson chuckled but Loki kept his head down.

He pondered for a while and then lifted his head, he slightly sighed. "I...suppose."

...

Watson walked out of the room to see a Tony who just shot out of his chair. "So?"

"Keep him locked in for a while. It would be best for him to just communicate with Thor, then the rest of you. But I believe Thor is the first priority."

"We gonna add breakfast in bed also?"

"Teach him some things, show him a show on the telly. He did tell me he enjoys 'cinema' and knitting."

"Who knew really." Steve shrugged and got up from his chair. "Thank you for coming John, I appreciate your business."

"Your welcome." John quickly shook his hand and let go. "Well we should get going." He muttered, simple and sweet. "Thank you so very much, chee-,"

"Cookie?" Tony suddenly rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag full of red and green cookies dressed in white sprinkles.

"What?" Watson chuckled and reached in the bag, taking out a Santa shaped one. "Uh, thank you mister,"

"Stark. Just call me Stark. The twins made these last night, I'm sure they won't taste bad, only a day old. Sherly?" Tony held the bag out to the detective. Sherlock crossed his arms, then gave in, almost furiously reaching in the plastic bag to take a green mitt out.

"You're too kind, Stark." He pursed his lip and examined the perfectly frosted cookie.

"Please give them my regards. Uh, the twins..." John said before making his way to the elevator, where Vision opened it with his mind gem. "Come on Sherlock."

Sherlock, who was still twirling the treat around eyed John, then made his way to his partner in crime, without even biding a goodbye to the 4 Avengers. Loki finally made his way out of the small office and peaked around the corner, back hunched and brow raised at the evacuating detective.

Sherlock turned around and saw his potential killer. His marine eyes trailed from Loki's raised brow to the floor, then continued on to the elevator, where the Doctor and him left.

"And no witty deduction. What a surprise." Stark said behind the god, crossing his arms. Thor walked behind the broken man and grabbed his shoulder. With pleading eyes, he lead his brother inside the small room again, leaving a slightly confused Tony.

Loki carefully sat down on the sofa, hands in his lap. "I told him."

"What?" Thor bent down next to him and placed a muscular hand on his twined slender ones.

"Everything." His voice shook. "Puny, m-mo."

"Brother, son of Watson is a friend. He is willing to help you and I'm sure his fellow...past accuser is having a change of heart. Son of Holmes is a skilled man, I'm sure his intellect and smart explanations on life could give you hope as well."

"I am supposed to stay here. Doing what? Sulking on my decisions? Your treats and little festivities won't change me, I know what you all are trying to do."

"It is out of love brother. I swear this, I will not stop. Can't you see we are trying to give you a chance at life? A chance at regaining happiness? Can't you see anything?" Thor shook him slightly, taking his hands off his cold arms.

Loki stared at the ground in dismay. "N-n." He stopped, swiftly getting out of his seat and quickly walked out the door.

The only thing Thor could say before Loki shut their bedroom door shut was "Brother, please..."

...

For the rest of that blustery day, Stark entered and exited Loki's room, asking him questions. Every time he opened it, the smell of chocolate intensified. Once it reached his peak, Stark opened the door once more, seeing Loki curled against the wall, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Listen. Clint's gone, he took the twins shopping, and Thor, Nat and Steve decided to go skating and God knows what Bruce is doing. It's just me and Vizh..."

Loki's eyes popped open, but didn't shift in the bed.

"There's pudding if you want some. It's just Vision and I, I just thought you needed some interaction."

Loki's legs curled upward, rising even higher to his chest.

"Ok...ok." Tony muttered before shutting the door.

...

Vision sniffed his pudding and set the spoon on his plate while watching Tony spoon it down. The android pushed the whip cream across the table, and Stark grabbed it, glopping it on his plate.

"I can't watch him like a child." Tony muttered, chocolate chunks started to fly out of his mouth.

"But didn't Dr Watson insist you should at least keep him company."

"Can't you see I'm trying?" The Ironman raised his hands and then wiped the dessert off his finely shaved goatee. "Vizh, you know I want to make this the best,"

"Holiday ever." He finished. "You're trying, and I believe you can succeed. This is a difficult task I know, but I'm sure he will...open his shell."

"And maybe you can with Wanda."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Stark finished his pudding and dumped Vision's in a container. Stark totally forgot tastebuds were not compatible with him. He put the dessert in the fridge and sat back in his seat, pressing his hands to his cheeks.

"What are you up to now?" Vision tilted his head.

"Thinking."

"It's about Loki."

"Yeah."

"Christmas as well."

"Oh yeah." Stark could feel the ideas swarming around his brain, he instantly jumped out of his chair and slid across the kitchen tile, grabbing his phone.

"Bruce, where are you? Shopping?" Tony gave Vision a wide grin as he continued. "Ok, well I would like to you purchase something."

After a few more sentences, a few questions of Tony's sanity left Bruce's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

December 4th 9:36 AM

Loki was the first to awake in the Stark tower, usually around 6 AM. But it was quite different this time. The kind and reassuring words of Dr John Watson kept repeating all evening before they lulled him to sleep.

Loki was surprisingly worries because of his fate. He certainly was not ok no matter how hard he could fake it. And 'faking' it won't do well in a situation like this. His happiness could lead to sadness, facing his father and brother in Asgard. If he chooses sadness in this moment, he will sure face his death.

He woke up 3 hours later than usual. Everything was quiet. He turned his face from the wall to find that Thor wasn't in his usual spot, snoring until his heart was content. He thought long and hard about what he was about to do. His slender fingers trailed against the frozen copper knob to his door. He grasped it and tore it open, inhaling what smelled like...nothing. None of that coffee substance was brewing, nor the smell of Midgardian breakfast. No one seemed to be around.

He pursed his lip and walked into the main living room, where the lighting of the tree was silenced, and the fresh morning sunlight of New York towered above Loki through the windows. He looked down at the couch and noticed something exceedingly out of the norm. Books. Dozens of them.

Loki cocked a brow and held the scratchy surface, ghosting his hand across the spine. He opened it with a crack and read the titles. 'Shakespeare's classics. Macbeth. Romeo and Juliet. Hamlet. Much ado about nothing.

He blinked several times and scanned a page. It was true. It was Shakespeare all right. But why? Loki scanned the 'classics' book again and noticed a tiny periwinkle note slipped under a back page. He carefully took the sticky note out, examining its odd shape and writing.

'For Loki. Wrap up for 25th.'

Loki blinked several times and scoffed. He set the book down, trying to make it look as it was before he noticed it. Yet, something apart of him felt grateful that someone would take the time to fetch his favorite novels. He was introduced to that playwright once Odin returned from a long trip from Midgard several centuries ago. The books enchanted Loki and he read them almost every night as an older child. He missed them so much. He was surprised they still existed years later.

The 25th? That was the 'holiday' right, Christmas? It was in about 20 days. Loki exhaled sharply and made his way towards the kitchen and took a seat at the dining table, staring out the window. He examined the smoke, the noise of the civilians, the sirens, his eyelids drooped. Loki then heard a creak, then fast rapid footsteps.

That made his eyes grow wide, then they shut, his mouth curled downward. Tony cursed quietly and scuttled toward the stack of books, cradling them in his arms. His feet pattered against the living room floor in the same spot, before he threw the books in the empty waste basket, for now.

"How...do you feel?" Tony asked, now sitting next to the discouraged god. Loki opened his mouth to speak, his brows furrowed and he moved his hands to his lap.

"Trapped."

"Yeah..." Tony really didn't know what to say. He had to break it to him, that he has to stay in this house, until he is functional. But the Ironman couldn't, he didn't not want to start another fight. The sadness from Loki now leeched onto Stark, like a sickness or germ. It was like an invisible aura that hit Tony once he approached him. Was it the stench of his bodily odor? Or possibly the shakiness of his hands or the purple hue of his lower eyelids?

"You found the books. Congrats." Tony gave a sad smile, he always knows when someone is touching his stuff. "Listen," He began. Loki turned from the light window to his frame, raising a brow. "You...ah." Tony face palmed. "Could you just fake it? Just...pretend to be happy? I'm doing everything I can, and I can't climb into your mind and understand your feelings. Y'know?"

"Pretend? To lie?"

Tony blinked, then nodded rapidly, laughing. "I don't know how to give you a kickstart. You might as well fake it and say you have reached a kickstart, throw some flower petals at Thor and start cooking snowflake cookies with smiley faces."

"You mortals try. I'm astonished you try so hard, for me."

"My inner philanthropist is tingling. Can't help but...help." Tony huffed as he stood up once more and fetched the 'classics' book from the trash can, then handed it to Loki with a friendly hand. "Here. Consider it an early Christmas gift."

Loki, who praised himself for wearing such dark and protective clothing, dug the book inside one of his large peacoat pockets. "My thanks."

"Maybe you won't have to lie if I give you more. You are greedy." Tony chuckled which made Loki turn his head and inhale.

Just then, a flash of gold emerged from the left wall. Vision, who was already dressed for the day approached the duo. "My apologies Loki, but I am in need for Tony Stark's help."

"Sorry buddy. Gotta go, enjoy your bloody witch star-crossed lovers extravaganza." Tony patted his back softly and walked towards his android friend and then disappeared with him through the kitchen halls.

"Sir, Mr Parker is coming to visit. I just wanted to remind you, the young individual is rather excited to enjoy your company this holiday."

"That's right." Tony whispered and laid against the wall. "Keep the doors unlocked."

"Of course."

Tony made his way back into the kitchen, with a hope that Loki is reading his new early gifted book. What dismay Tony felt as he entered the kitchen and dining room to see an empty chair, with the book gone. Stark raises a brow and quickly walked to his room, Loki's door was wide open, his brother's snoring was still going on.

"Vizh? Vizh, where's Reindeer Games?" Tony rushed back behind the kitchen and grabbed the android's arms. "Lock the doors, lock them now."

Vision only glared at the billionaire and then blinked rapidly. "But sir...Master Parker,"

Tony growled with anger as he ran to his workshop, meddling with his large cyan monitor. "Mark 42...this instant."

...

Loki's breath quickened as he trudged down the cold New York streets. He aggressively yanked his large black hood over him. He was able to discard the peacoat in a flash and replace it with Thor's overly large fuzzy zip up.

His fingernails dug into his book as he stared at the ground, trying his best not to make any contact. The god swerved into as many dark alleyways as possibly, but he had to bear the crowded streets.

His skin began to turn a slight rose, his breath was noticeable. Loki twirled around and hit himself against a brick wall, catching his breath. He was free, from Thor, from his uncanny allies, from the strange antics of 'therapy'. His knees sunk to the ground as he raised his head, shielding his eyes with the dark black cloth of the upper part of the hood.

The place he was in for now had a strange sensation. Spices, flashes of red green and pointy crimson buildings. He heard utterances of what was possibly another Midgardian language.

"Nǐ hǎo, huānyíng!"

Loki ran deeper inside the alley and then began to breathe slowly there. He pressed a hand to his heart and hit his head against the wall, his hair blowing forward when colliding with moldy burgundy bricks.

He was safe, for now. He has no transportation, no money, he'll find a way out of this hellhole. For sure. Loki began to calculate his escape, Stark was probably on his way in his Iron armor, ready to bring him back to holly jolly Christmas tunes and heaps of fruit cake. Gag.

He heard a scratch against the bricks, and he squeaking of shoes. A young adolescent voice echoed in the alley. A exciting whoop, then it subsided, then a scream was released as a figure crashed into Loki, sending him on the concrete.

Loki had to concentrate. He moaned as he tried to adjust his hood, too late, his face was already to exposed to...to..

"Woah...what?"

A child?!

Loki looked up at the young teen with demanding and dark eyes. The young boy lifted his hands slightly and backed away slowly and sluggishly.

"Ok. I didn't see that coming. You're...you're..uh." The boy bit his lip and his brows knitted. "The guy...that guy. Yeah..." The child had heard of him? Of course he should, he should know his potential future ruler. "Listen, I just need to," He grabbed something from his pocket, a rectangular device which made Loki cock his head slightly. "Don't! Don't raise your fists...I don't want to hurt you."

He was nervous. But so was Loki, once he heard a rough, angry and egotistical voice from the other line the teen was calling from. He studied the young man, red suit, very tight, he also had a hood and his right hand seemed to quiver.

"Ok, ok alright I'll stay right here. So he has no magic? Alright, of course...Mr Stark."

That teared it. Loki began to back up until he was against the rotten brick wall. The young man stood before him with encouraging words, but his hand was pointed at him, pointer and pinky outstretched. "You're ok. I understand."

"Get. Me. Away from here." Loki quivered and tried to stand.

"Woah...woah woah dude. It's alright, listen, I'm Peter, I'm a friend of Mr Stark. He needs you back. (What are the odds of running into a criminal?)" He whispered to himself.

In a matter of seconds, Loki and Peter could hear a faint jet noise above them. Tony appeared, and Loki was ready for a bright blue light pointed at him. No. Tony's mask lifted and he lifted his chin, thanking the teenager without turning.

"C'mon man," Stark almost whined. "I can't let this happen..."

"Why am I here, why can't I just, just-."

"Woah, woah, woah hey!" Tony exclaimed and bent down touching Loki's shaking frame. "Don't do this, you're ok, Thor is waiting for you alright? We can do anything you want we can read until our hearts content." He sort of regretted that last part of the sentence. "Or whatever you want to do ok just don't let us down, dammit down let Christmas down." He lowered his voice so only the god and Tony could hear.

Peter felt like he needed to be off in his own world. The teen politely stepped out of the way.

"You're not here to save me, you will just play with me until I'm thrown in another dungeon." The glossiness of Loki's eyes caused Stark to grimace. He was right. He had to face punishment from his home realm. But Stark knew he had to do this, and the Avengers without a doubt will do their best to show kindness and compassion to the fallen god.

"You and your...tricks." Loki sneered. Tony shifted upward and pulled Loki up with him, wether he liked it or not. "Your compassion, Dr Watson's compassion, it means nothing to me. And your Christmas it...it's nothing but a lie about freedom, and joy."

Tony lowered his head slightly, but then looked up once he felt a melting droplet on his nose. He lifted his head and watched the large flakes of snow fall slowly on his mop of spiked black hair. Peter turned and but a part of his red glove, and Loki couldn't care less about the snow, he continued to glare at Stark, his mouth quivering and his frame shaking.

"Maybe your right."

Loki's brows knitted together and his posture changed. "Pardon?"

"Maybe. You're. Right." Tony finished aggressively. "I mean, I thought the gifts and your little 'fun Loki time' activities would take the cake. Brighten you up a bit. And maybe joy doesn't reign, maybe it will never truly change a person's heart like it did thousands of years ago. The world grows...colder by the day."

"But maybe we're wrong." Loki lifted his head, his mouth slightly agape. "Maybe we're just...just two idiots stuck in a world...no..universe that hasn't shown us true compassion. Because, Loki for your information I've never had a mother, or a pseudo father that treated me like a prince!" Tony's breathing grew rapid, he calmed himself down and stepped away. "And you...why you just don't have..."

"Say it," Loki trembled.

"Home."

He shut his jade eyes and his chin dimpled. "But that doesn't mean you can't find one. I don't know if you know this, but this holiday is perfect for redemption, and I look forward to it every year. The people, the kindness, you don't see it every day, it's only this time of year. And I'm trying to be apart of it."

Loki said nothing and kept his hands to his sides. His breathing was shallow, good, Tony's mission was accomplished. Light flakes rested on Tony's lashes, he fluttered them and brushed the snow off his metal suit. He then extended a cold crimson and maize hand to Loki.

...

Loki was disappointed.

In himself.

He stared out the window, examining the snowstorm that began once Tony found him in what the Ironman called "China Town". Another thing he heard was an introduction. The teen's name was Peter Parker, who would be staying with him for Christmas.

'A spiderling? Why am I not surprised.' Loki thought and only let out a growl, refusing the shake Peter's hand.

The young hero was told by Stark 'Don't mind him'. And then followed Stark to the kitchen and he scavenged through his bags. Tony kept a good eye on Loki, constantly turning his head, then back on Peter and bent down, taking out his appliances and baggage.

Nat arrived after that in a hurry, throwing her coat on the chair and setting a small shopping bag down. "I heard the news, I'm here...you...you got him?" Her voice was lowered and quieter. Stark moved past Peter and put his hands on the assassin's shoulders, pushing her behind the kitchen.

"How did he get away?"

Tony sighed. "I don't know, all I know is he is still not stable, I got him Shakespeare books, he didn't even read them yet. I suggested other things and tried to get him in the spirit of now. He...he left. Romanoff, I...I snapped once I found him."

"What? Tony where was he?"

"All the way in China town. I had a chat, he calmed down and headed home. Peter ran into him and contacted me, that's how I found 'em."

"Peter."

"Yeah, Peter, you didn't see him? Told you he's coming."

"You're calm with this?"

"I most certainly am not." Tony shook and moved closer to BlackWidow. "We have to take accountability, the counseling won't work, it's either that or we hire Watson again...or we send him back to the prison."

"It's not too late." Tony looked up and Romanoff pressed her ruby lips in a thin line. "We can't send him back we had a deal with the court."

"I don't know..." Tony growled and bowed his head again.

A chime echoed through the rooms and Stark stood up with a groan. Another visitor? "Pete, go to Loki. Keep him company." Tony walked to the door and looked through the hole. An awfully tan man with spiky grey hair was standing impatiently, crossing his arms.

"But, Mr Stark, he's not that-," Peter mumbled.

"Just go!" Tony hissed as the chime rang again. Peter rushed to the living room without a question, sitting across from Loki. He whispered at least several introductions, Loki did not take his eyes off the window. Peter gave up and started to play with a nearby book, flipping the pages and gripping the back, throwing it up and down.

Tony opened the door and took a deep breath, trying his best to be polite. "Yes?"

"Mr Stark, uh, pleasure, I'm Greg Lestrade, Detective Inspector of London."

"You work for the NY court as well?"

"Ah, no Mr Stark. I've come here for a complaint."

"A complaint?"

Tony quickly let Lestrade in and then led him to a small room unseen by everyone but Natasha. Lestrade sat down, rubbing his palms nervously and then he crossed his legs, leaning back.

"Complaint?" Tony sat down and held out his hands.

"I know people of this court, and...I've seen him."

"H-how, how did you-"

"I am visiting America, some friends for the holidays, but I couldn't not help but notice your prisoner on the streets."

Stark chuckled. "I saved him...h-he." He stuttered and fiddled his thumbs. Stark couldn't lie anymore. "He escaped, I got him back right away and I can add better security!" He went straight to a conclusion.

"Mr Stark, you understand this is serious, Loki is not a child, he is a world renown criminal now, and giving him chocolates and blare Charlie Brown in his bedroom, while-"

"No, no no, no..."

"you fly around in your suit, taking pictures with your fans."

"No, the court."

"Court?" Lestrade scoffed. "Mr Stark do you think this is a game? I've dealt with others like you, the game players. Don't care if you can bathe in money, this is serious."

"The court, I can talk to the court! Mr Lesslie,-

"Lestrade..."

"If I can make a deal, that the court can interfere with Loki, then we can have more security, but let me tell you, he is healing, you might not know this, but just...give me time."

"Mr Stark, you understand he can be taken away in an instant. I can report and-"

"You won't. Tell the court my deal."

"What?"

"My deal." Tony grabbed Greg by his dress shirt and threw him out the door, and slammed it shut.

Greg rested against the wall and groaned. This was insane, Stark wasn't even afraid, and he failed, he failed to keep Loki safe. Greg growled and reached in his pocket and slipped out his phone, he frantically dialed it and held it to his lips. "Mr Capon? It's Greg, from Scotland Yard. Yes, I talked to him...and he has a..." Greg stared at the peeping hole in his door. "A proposition."

...

"I seriously have no idea! I got him in time, he did no harm."

"Cease you explanation Stark!" Thor turned and hissed at him, his blonde locks flowing with his aggressive movements. "I know what Loki did and I am disappointed, he could be sent back to your dungeons sooner than later."

"No, you don't understand! Thor! I-I have a deal with the court." Thor paused and Steve stayed on the couch, silent and played with the edges of his phone, picking at the glass and metal frame.

"You're proposing a deal?" His head was sent back and a hearty bellow erupted. "A deal, Stark?"

"The court can send parts of the FBI, which means more protections, so Loki can be kept."

"He can't leave, with me?"

"He is here for a reason, he's here for you. But...he has to stay, Thor he wants to leave."

"Not if I can help it."

Thor wanted to rage, throw Stark's antiques to the ground, smash the tree. Or at least the radio, he wasn't in the mood for what Tony called 'Peanuts' music. Loki loved Thor, right? Stark was possibly right, maybe he needs more security...

Thor stopped and sat on the couch across from Steve. Rogers bit his lip as he scrolled through his contacts, then landed on a W. JW. Steve looked at the celling and exhaled.

It was late, Loki was already taken to Thor's room and the rest of the Avengers retired to their own as well, except for the three. Thor decided it was best to rest and not say anything else, he had to think. His thought of sleeping and thinking stopped once a chime rang across the room.

Tony rushed to the door and groaned, opening it up to see a young clean cut man, the same in the court room. His beady green eyes glared at Stark and crossed his arms, releasing a sentence that made all three in the room shiver.

"Mr Tony Stark? I'm Jim Capon, FBI. I'm here to negotiate about a past prisoner."


	8. Chapter 8

The air in New York was always cold, especially around this time. Tony felt that draft once he laid eyes on Agent Capon's eyes once he removed his glasses. Same suit from the court scene, same buzz cut. Tony let him in without a word, then began to speak once he was in.

"Capon, if there is a problem you can address it with me. Just me, please, he is still unstable." Stark mentioned and Capon stopped his movements towards the living room and eyed Stark.

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve called from the living room, he approached the FBI agent and bobbed his head. "You're from the court room."

"Of course, I am here because of a...complaint by a certain DI visiting out of the county." Tony cursed under his breath as Jim Capon turned his head stiffly. Tony was hanging on the side of the counter wheezing out small bits of laughter.

"You think it's funny that Mr Loki Laufeyson was caught out of house arrest, without supervision?"

"Yes," Thor agreed. "Stark this is amusing?" The anger began to boil in the god of Thunder again.

"He really. Called you? Ridiculous!" Stark kept snorting until Thor silenced him by slamming his hand on the marble counter. "No really? He told you my plan?" He looked at Thor, than Capon.

"Of course he did. You're really going to put our security in action Mr Stark?" Capon crossed his arms and lowered his chin, his head turned before Stark could speak. Rogers.

"You want to go with this Tony? You know how you are with the co-."

Tony shushed him and turned to the agent. He knew Capon meant business, and that he could bring Loki AND Tony back to the court, if he fails to keep Loki safe. "Tons of security breaches in Stark tower, by you." He pointed at Capon. "You have a share in this now, and I believe it will help. Promise me we will fight for Loki, he's more than you think."

Thor stared at Stark in disbelief. He only thought he had that view on Loki. We're the Avengers actually caring for him? Or Tony at least? Steve kept quiet though, but Thor was positive he was going with Stark's plan.

"You believe our assistance will be of help? Mr Stark, won't hold back, consider this a warning. It is an honor to work with the Avengers initiative, but if you fail to keep the prisoner at peace, consequences will commence."

"So it's a go?" Agent Capon nodded and shook Tony's hand. The Ironman pumped his fist and hissed through his mouth.

"Your army is going to protect my brother?" Thor questioned and the Agent nodded.

"We shall do our best, but it is the Avengers responsibility to give him the care he needs, our forces will stand by if he is not tamable."

"My brother is tame."

"He ripped apart my chess set." Tony added.

Thor hung his head and muttered something under his breath.

"We also have...psychiatric help that teamed up with our FBI data base. If you wish, we could send a teammate here to-"

"We're fine." Tony raised a hand, interrupting the Agent. "We appreciate your help. Promise us, we will watch him more closely."

"I believe you Stark." Were the last words of Jim after he nodded swiftly and walked out the door. Tony closed it carefully and sighed. He was...confused. He had to do this, otherwise Agent Capon could've sent them back to court. This excuse was...important.

"This was necessary?" Steve leaned against the counter.

"Of course it was."

"You know what they could do, Tony. Reach into your documents, and steal information about you, possibly all of us. They could use us."

"They won't be inside, it will be in all of the hallways and business corridors of the tower. They will not enter our living areas, it's settled." Tony proclaimed and sat on the couch, groaning from the serious talk with Jim Capon.

"Then what's next for my brother? Where will we take him, how can we even get him to rise from his quarters?" Thor shuffled to the room and glared at Stark for more answers.

"I'm back." Came a different accent. Pietro sipped to the kitchen and hung his snowy coat on a chair, then sat down next to Stark. "Wait...w-what happened, I missed a lot didn't I?"

"We have new guests. I talked with the FBI, they are here to help with Loki's house arrest. They will be around the hallways of the tower, just in case he ever tries to escape."

"I know he...did that...today. Steve texted me that you got him?" The speedy hero pointed to Thor and Loki's room.

"He's all well." Thor nodded.

"But, there is a possibility he can do it again." He stated.

"You don't need to worry, Stark has it under control, he won't ruin your stay and he certainly won't Loki hurt you or your sister. Right Tony?" Steve cocked a brow at the billionaire and Tony gave a quick nod.

"Just as Thor said, all is well." Tony huffed.

Pietro Maximoff pursed his lip. Was this really necessary? And why wasn't Nat in the mix, she too should be concerned about the FBI teaming up with Stark industries. Who knows what they could get their hands on, Natasha's files perhaps, which Pietro was worried about. "You know...we could always return to that man, John Watson. You guys invited him and his friend who was against you in the court case for Christmas. A...um, Sherlock Holmes?"

Tony stark placed his hands on his hips and Thor crossed his arms. Steve, who took a different approach, stood up from the couch. Gripping his IPhone.

...

December 5th 11:45 AM

John Watson smirked an orange container in his fingers. Loki's eyes drooped as he began to feel himself sinking in the cheap hotel bed. Watson had finally found a new solution to cure Loki's "down" mood, a prescription. Because of his license in mental health, John was able to purchase pills to possibly give Loki some stamina and possibly more energy.

"It's simple. Just use a liquid, and drink it down, let the chemicals do the rest." John explained to the god who narrowed his eyes at his helper.

"This is safe, I mean...he's not human...but." Tony whispered into the Brit's ear.

John shook his head and placed the bottle in Loki's hands, he stood up and whispered to Tony in a quick notation. Thankfully some of the noise was blocked out by Sherlock on the phone, and Steve chatting with Thor. "It will work I believe, I trust it. And I believe it would be best if I...talked to him again possibly, ask him questions." Tony nodded and John grinned. "I want to thank you for inviting Sherlock and I for the holidays. He...just needs..." John trailed off and overheard Sherlock complaining on his phone to Mrs Hudson, his self appointed house keeper, but not really.

"He needs a break." John finished and the Ironman smirked. "Well, I believe that's all we have for today." He then clasped his hands together and apologized for such a short meeting and for the strange environment, a hotel room.

Thor left the hotel with his arm around his brother, hoping these strange things in Midgard called 'pills' could possibly help Loki.

...

Tony took several bites of his dinner slowly. Most of the Avengers were out and about again, buying gifts or hanging around the city. This left Tony, Vision, Steve and Thor once again, sitting on 2 leather black couches, eating dinner almost quietly. Stark decided to play music, the soft sound of sleigh bells and drums filled the room, and a smooth baritone voice, singing about wanting someone for Christmas.

'I just want you for my own.'

Tony broke the cycle of the man's solo voice taking over the room.

"I was thinking we could get out and maybe grab a bite to eat soon? I think you'd like some pizza Thor."

Thor knew what Tony was babbling nervously about. Stark was smart, trying to start a conversation. "Yes, you introduced that to me. It looks quite delectable."

"There nothing like New York pizza." Steve added quietly and took a bite of his dinner, his eyes scanned Loki swiftly. Hunched frame, hasn't even taken a bite of his dinner. The conversation shifted into talks about New York, NYC music, and gift ideas for the holidays. Thor was grateful that they weren't talking about a new threat or an evil rising, though he was frustrated that Loki wasn't so involved in their talk.

Tony turned off the Christmas music and brought Steve, Thor, and Loki's dishes to the sink. He sighed once he laid eyes on Loki's, a full platter. Thor continued taking, mostly about what Midgardian dishes he enjoys the most so far. Vision never found an interest in the food conversations, but listened, and politely gave facts to Thor about cuisine, all stored in his hard drive.

Tony returned and was about to sit down until he saw that Loki's frame was still hunched, staring at the milk colored carpet. Tony inhaled sharply and patted Steve's arm. "Listen, buddy. I won't be at home tomorrow, I need to shop for Pepper, those shoes are 45% off tomorrow, can't miss it."

"Oh." Steve nodded. "Yeah, you do that."

"Night everyone." Tony smirked and quickly slipped out of the room. Thor was slightly surprised. Tony would never just leave a conversation, unless something was wrong.

"Thor um...I...I should go too. I'm staying here tomorrow, I've got nothing special, I think I just...need sleep. I can teach you new things tomorrow, if your up for it."

Thor smiled at Captain America and nodded. "I would very much appreciate that." With that, Steve left. And eventually, Vision, who gave a bow, phased through the wall, leaving the brothers underneath the glow of the tree. Thor checked the clock above him. 10:36, it was getting slightly late. He looked over to see that Loki was sitting up, staring at the tree blankly.

"Brother," Thor began, shifting closer to his brother.

Loki didn't turn or change his expression. "You really believe a mere capsule will defeat this...monster."

"I'm not sure if I would call it that." Thor set his hands in his lap, leaning forward on the leather couch. "But, yes, brother I can't-," Thor paused and rubbed his forehead slowly. "I can't tap into you. What do you want to do what would you do?"

Loki let out an effortless laugh, his jade eyes still glowing in the Christmas tree light. "Thor," He whispered. "I was abused. By them, the Midgardians." His voice abated, and Thor lowered his head.

"New York." Thor concluded. "Loki, I-I didn't know." He paused. "That was why you were ill the other night, you had a flashback?"

Loki nodded and sniffed. "Thor, I believe, I was also controlled. By my army, when they took me in and they...Thor I was controlled." Loki gave in, he was surprised he came this far and finally let Thor communicate with him, if only he had done it sooner, he would've cried in his arms instead of his bed, alone.

"By who, the chitauri?" Thor felt a shiver in his body as his broken brother nodded. The god of thunder lowered his head and choked back a sob. Before Loki could mutter an apology for shaking him, Thor pulled him into an embrace.

"Brother, they hurt you." Thor's voice shook. "I didn't know, I h-had a thought that they possibly did and...it was true. Oh, brother." Thor gritted his teeth and squeezed him harder, as Loki buried his face in Thor's hair. He smelled different than he did back in Asgard, it was a strong smell, which made Loki feel a little light headed, he almost smelled like Stark.

"What do you want to do?" Thor let go and held his cheeks, then he began to stroke his brow. "Brother I only wish you happiness, and the others do as well."

"I know. I understand." Loki's lip curled downward and quivered. "I don't know."

"Do you need sleep?" Thor asked carefully. "I believe you will be better tomorrow, and we can make plans."

Loki knew he couldn't escape, that man...son of Capon was taking over the lower level of Stark's palace. He was either with them or he had to stay here, and continue sulking. Loki had to take a chance, even if that meant gruesome flashbacks reminding him of terrible times and holly jolliness.

"That would be, marvelous." He sighed and nodded. Thor gave him a reassuring smile.

Loki slept surprisingly ok that night. Every time he squirmed or whimpered, Thor was right behind him, telling him it was alright. He felt content for once, maybe keeping his feelings bottled inside of him for such a long time wasn't a great idea. And with Thor, Thor actually loved him, he was actually treating him like he did when they lived back in Asgard.

He thought of his father, and his mother. He wondered how Frigga would feel of she could see him now, would she be disappointed? Would she hide away from him and cower behind her husband and call him monstrous names, before he would be thrown in the desolate dungeons.

Loki scrapped his thoughts and focused on sleep. Yes, that's all he needed, and he had to choose not to worry about tomorrow, or the 25th even if that meant annoying Midgardian celebrations or the march to his death, a dungeon.

...

It was late, and Greg Lestrade felt groggy. He trudged through the New York streets, pushing his scarf over his mouth. Small snow flakes sparkled around him, pushing towards his nose and eye lids, resting there.

His hotel room was far and he couldn't fight any longer. The DI swerved to a nearby alley and pushed his scarf down. Greg pulled out a cigarette and lighter, his hands shook as he sparked his head and puffed his smoke.

He head footsteps, but not just any footsteps. A figure leaned next to him, puffing smoke as well. Greg smiled, still staring at the street in front of him to turning to the figure. "Out of all the people in New York,"

"I followed you, I knew it was you." The low baritone voice responded and puffed again. "John called you?"

"I actually erm, called him. Donovan is in charge of Scotland Yard for now, thought I needed a holiday too."

"Are you sure this isn't about Loki?" Sherlock questioned and noticed that Greg Lestrade's frame stiffened. He looked at the DI and raised his head, letting out an aaaah.

"John told you," Sherlock nodded. "Yeah, the FBI in this area is helping them, and I was the suspect."

"Your demeanor is so heroic." Sherlock cooed sarcastically. "You're happy about this?"

"Damn right."

"They don't even know you're connected to us, I wonder what they will think when they figure it out." Sherlock flicked his cigarette and blinked rapidly. "I think he's getting even more help. More build up, John handed him pills."

"How bout that." Greg pursed his lips. "Why does John care for him?"

"It's just his frame of mind I believe, you know how John sees things? I've told you."

"Yes, he sees good in everyone. I admit I do believe that, but with John, it's everyone."

For the first time, Sherlock agreed with the detective inspector.


	9. Chapter 9

December 16 11:37 AM

Several days past, and the Avengers could tell that Loki's health was getting exceedingly better. Some believed it was John Watson's prescription, or the FBI's protection of Stark tower, but what Thor believed was completely different from the others. He through the it was love, and some understanding.

Maybe Thor is tapping into Loki, maybe it will go back to normal. He's not sure.

Loki kept his negative feelings bottled and with that they soon subsisted whenever the Avengers introduced something stupidly immature and Christmas related. He actually seemed to not mind the blaring sleigh bell music and songs about Santa Claus and sugar plum fairies.

It was still as cold as ever in New York, and Tony had some plans to warm the hearts of others. "Pack up Clint."

"Wait, it's today?" The archer questioned and then ran to his room then came back carrying a large bag of red fabric. Loki, who was sitting at the table finishing his early lunch raised his brow and continued to silently watch the talk.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"That means you too Lo." Tony pointed at him which made his brows lift. Him? He was getting out? His brows lowered and he licked his lips and inhaled. He really hated that nickname.

"Where is the destination?" He asked calmly.

"I thought that we should spread some cheer, it's coming up your know, in about a week and a few days. The hospital."

Loki blinked at Tony who laid out his hands. "The children's hospital? Where they can't celebrate Christmas with loved ones, with no cheer? I thought I told you about this. Alright." Tony sighed and instructed him to get his coat on. Loki got up with no arguments and slipped it on. That was it? That's all he had to do? Stark was pleased.

"It won't be so bad, promise, here," He took a small box with red and green patterns, it was full of candy canes wrapped in bows. "You can pass these out. Their candy canes, the main candy for this holiday." Tony looked like he was in a absolute hurry and turned to Steve.

It didn't look like Thor wasn't going to accompany them today. Pity. Tony told him earlier that morning he was out with Natasha and the twins once again for gift shopping. Loki scoffed. They have to go everyday, something tells him that it might not be just gift shopping. He was stuck with the Captain, Stark and Clint, to what, amuse children? He scoffed again and rolled his eyes to himself.

Steve and Clint were ready, and Stark guided them out of the tower, with the help of some serious FBI agents. The god noticed that most of their eyes were on him on the way out.

Tony clapped his hands slowly once they reached the front of Stark tower. A large black cab suddenly appeared, and a young man dressed in a navy suit opened the door for Clint Steve and Loki. Tony took the front and started a small conversation, paying the man early.

Loki sat at the edge of the cab, staring through the frosty window as they took off. They past many shopping windows depicting women's and men's clothing, as well as children's toys. Loki could make out the children inside one of the toy stores, jumping around and running to their mothers begging them for a stuffed bear or action figure.

New York looked just as happy as ever for this season, even though the wind was atrocious and frost bites were present. Every street they drove on Loki could hear the faint jingling of bells, and a woman or a man near a red bucket, calling out complements to the passers.

It didn't take long until they were in front of a crimson and white building, strung with lights for the holidays. Tony thanked his taxi driver once again and guided the 2 Avengers and Loki inside. The automatic doors slid open and the smell of the hospital hit Loki instantly. It smelled of rotten cherries or fruits, monitors beeped and people spoke in whispers.

Loki was right behind Steve. Many people passed and gave Stark, Clint and Steve a nod or a smile full of glee. And Loki? An eyebrow raise or whispers. Loki decided to focus on Steve's movements, ignoring the Midgardians.

Tony approached the secretary and the woman gave him a light bob and a red painted fingernail pointing to a small hallway, named, "Children care."

Tony thanked the curly haired secretary and guided the Avengers through. Clint suddenly disappeared into a nearby bathroom next to their stopping point. Tony opened the door and knocked softly, giving the child therapist and child doctor's attention. At least 7 small children cheered with glee at the sight of Ironman and Captain America, giving them warm hugs and showing them their crayon drawings.

Steve did the honors of passing out small candy canes to each kid, and a small complement like "Keep fighting kid", or "You're special, you know that right?"

Loki leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He completely forgot these kids were in deep trouble, struggling with cancer or a rare disease. He stayed silent and observed the Captain's kindness. Some children caught his eye and quickly turned their heads, or grimaced slightly.

He gave up and slowly made his way in the daycare room, sitting down on a leather chair and he folded his hands, still observing.

"Mr Stark it is an honor. I appreciate you visiting, it's just such a blessing." The woman therapist could help but hug him and he chuckled, handing her a candy cane.

"It's no problem, just here spreading the cheer. I understand that it is tough for these little guys, and your work must be praised every day. I hope you have a wonderful holiday miss."

The woman smiled and thanked the Ironman for his complement. Stark continued to talk to the staff as well as Steve and Loki continued to watch, that is until a small boy approached him.

Loki was ready for a spit to the face or a childish comment. The young african american boy held two candy canes stuck together to his chest. He slowly ripped the paper apart and carefully handed it to the broken god.

"There were two, two stuck together. You can have one." The boy smiles brightly and Loki slowly lifted his slender fingers and grabbed the treat and held it in his lap, smiling back at the boy.

"Mason? Mason I need help please!" Came another child's voice. It was a young girl with long blonde hair who was using colorful building blocks to build a tower. "Hurry! The dragon is going to attack him!" She shouted as she gripped army man and another figure which looked like a helicopter. The boy ran back to his play set and began to play the dragon, threatening an attack on the army soldier.

Tony, who saw the children play decided to join in on the fun and take on the role of the soldiers partner who also was driving a helicopter. He pursed his lips and made engine sounds as it invaded the toy block castle.

Steve suddenly sat next to Loki, interrupting his attention to Tony Stark and the kids.

"It breaks my heart to see this." Rogers admitted. "They can't leave or see the outside world."

"Yes." Loki could only say and he bowed his head slightly. It broke his heart as well. Some people couldn't even celebrate Christmas at all, instead of being surrounded by family, they were surrounded by doctors, or possibly one family member inside a small room. It truly did break Loki's heart.

"Giving is a great thing to do during Christmas. When Ma and I were living here, we always gave, even if we were as rich as others." Steve blinked back a tear and leaned back. "Sometimes you just have to pass Santa, and the candy canes to see what Christmas is truly about." He turned his head to Loki, who was already looking at him. "Right?"

Loki opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a enthusiastic and bellowed "Ho, Ho, Ho!"

The children screamed with delight as Tony laughed loudly. Clint, who obviously was dressed as Santa Claus, entered the room with a sack full of colorful presents. He held his hands out and let several kids enter his arms, giving them a big hug, still belting out his signature laugh.

One by one they received a gift, and another complement by 'Santa'. The doctors received gifts as well. Loki stayed quiet the rest of the day, slowly following 'Santa', Tony and Steve through the halls. Loki decided to stay by the door and observe Steve's kind words and hugs to the ill fighting children.

Loki felt something inside him. Something ... warm. On the way back Stark continued to joke and talk about he kids and his gratefulness, it certainly changed Stark a bit too, maybe Christmas can change a person?

...

Wanda Maximoff crossed her arms against her peach colored coat. Really? It had to be this kind of day and this kind of weather for her to spend time with Vision?

"So," Wanda broke the silence which gave the android her attention, turning his head from the lighting of the tree. "What is this to you?"

"A mere gathering of...two individuals. I just thought we could, have some fun together, if that's what you call it." He sniffed and looked up at the wintery stars.

Wanda begged to differ. But she chuckled in response. The two were silent once again as they wandered through the snowy park, Wanda laid eyes on the hot chocolate stand and cleared her throat. "My, I am very cold. It would be great if my date would get me something warm." Vision turned his head to the stand and nodded with a smirk.

"Of course. I will be right back." He basically floated to the stand, leaving Wanda against the tree. This was a date for sure, Vision was terrible at hiding it.

She leaned against the bark and huffed as her breath became visible.

"Miss Witch," A voice came behind her. "It has been a while, getting used to the New York weather?"

She turned and saw an eye patch, a knitted grey hat and a toothy grin. "Sir." She nodded and smirked. "I am."

"That's good. It's good to get out, after since you've basically witnessed all of the break downs."

Wanda cocked her head. "Actually, I've been away from all of that. But I've heard of it."

Nick Fury nodded and hummed, he turned to see Vision purchasing the hot chocolate. "I think Stark did the right thing. He's showing kindness after all, it's the season feeling."

"I-" Wanda began and Fury turned to her. "I believe that too. Pietro said he wishes me to stay away from him as long as possible, that's why I'm out always."

"He will be gone before you know it. I don't even know if he will be coming back, it's up to the big guy, he has been taking quite a liking to this holiday."

"Yes." Wanda sighed. "I just hope it's enjoyable for both brothers, you know?" Furry nodded and noticed that Vision was headed towards them. He handed Wanda his hot chocolate and greeted Fury.

"Why are you here?" He softly asked.

"Just an old man visiting his old friends. Please send Stark regards, and Sherlock Holmes. I've witnessed it all."

"So you were apart of the court?"

Fury responded to Wanda with a slow nod. "Saw all of it." He suddenly cut his conversation short. "Please, enjoy your date. I'll be off ... Take care of him, alright?" And with that, Fury left, him and his large ebony coat.

Vision's eyes lifted once he muttered the word date, Wanda's lips curled and she sipped her drink slyly.


	10. Chapter 10

8:30 AM

The alarm rang and Captain America clicked it off. He snatched his phone from his dresser and began to meddle with it.

Missed call from: Fury

Fury? He was visiting? The Captain was wondering why he would turn up. Of course he was visiting, no doubt. Or why would he call him?

Steve got in his personal shower room, got dressed and headed to the kitchen, to already see Tony who was flipping through his notifications via hologram and Clint was outstretched on the couch, watching what looked like the Polar Express for the fiftieth time.

"So," Steve interrupted blankly and Tony turned, cocking a dark eyebrow. "Fury called, for no apparent reason."

"What does he want? Money? An expensive gift?" Stark placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Go ahead and try giving him a call, see what he wants."

"Bad idea." Clint called from the living room, while the sounds of music filled the room. "Don't do it, he could pull us into another mission, and I am not ready for that."

"Birdbrain has a point." Stark sighed. "He have enough on our hands." He flipped his cyan hologram screen closed and plopped on the couch, after making a small bowl of caramel popcorn. "Alright nothing big today,"

"What?" Steve snorted lightly. "You just said,"

"By 'enough' I meant Loki, the twins and more happy fun time with Tony Stark."

"What's the happy fun time?" Clint basically groaned. He was utterly finished with Christmas activities, maybe laying some days off for Loki was a good idea. "That beard gave me hives and I swear I felt something move inside that suit."

"Nothing personal, just an outing. I'm taking Pete with me, and you, you, Lo, Thor, some of the others...and," Steve saw a blush creep up Stark's cheeks.

"Others? Stark you don't mean?"

"I invited Holmes and John, alright? It's what I had to do, after John helped us with all of that."

Steve shook his head and smirked. "Tony you surprise me sometimes."

"Shut up, it's Christmas alright? They will leave that day and I will probably never spark an argument with the prissy Brit again."

"I think you admire him." Clint added.

Oh how Tony wanted to scream and whine like a child, proving to his teammates that his relationship to Holmes is a rivalry, no, not even a rivalry, they are strangers, yes, strangers!

"I feel bad for him, truly." He popped a cornel in his mouth and sat back. "Rumors say he breaks every night because he feels bad about how he treats 'normal people'."

"If Sherlock really had a heart he would apologize for the disrespect to Steve. Right?" Clint turned to Rogers who raised both brows, they were later brought together with sheepishness.

"Please, don't put this on me."

"Maybe a good mission is to make Sherlock actually have a heart for once this Christmas." Tony shrugged and handed some popcorn to Clint.

"I'll call Fury, by the way." Steve changed the subject and both Avengers lifted their heads. Clint pursed his lip and nodded slowly, Tony clicked his tongue in approval and pointed finger guns at Steve. "And, by the way, where is the outing?"

Steve didn't call Fury

...

Dec 17 9:36 PM

Steve has worn countless of suits before, but for some reason this one felt the most uncomfortable. For what reason? It was his size. Was it because they will be taking basically all the Avengers plus Watson and the infamous Sherlock Holmes? Tons of people, a fight could break out in a minute. He was hoping Loki was prepared for this.

Once they arrived Thor stayed his closest to his brother, his grey and red suit blended in the streets, as Loki's stood out. Fluorescent green and yellow neck scarf blowing in the winter wind, plus his hair looked it's neatest for a long time.

It was going to truly be interesting.

Tony ordered a private room and the waiters sat them down, each handing them a small glass of wine and water.

"What's all this for, Stark?" Pietro asked quietly, leaning over Wanda.

"Can't a man host a get together for once?"

"Well at least I'm not getting snow in my clothes, or turning green." Bruce muttered coldly as Natasha ruffled his hair.

"This is a good thing, I think it's a splendid idea that friend Stark was able to take us to the miraculous eatery and give us this opportunity to gather around this well constructed ta-!"

"Is this what he does at every dinner?" Clint whispered to Loki over Thor's voice.

"Only if there's wine served first."

The waiter finally arrived and kindly filled everyone's wine glasses and water. Most of the Avengers ordered something exquisite, such as shrimp or a famous Italian dish. Loki was too confused so he just settled with spaghetti.

After the waiter went back to the kitchen, a chime rang. "I feel the draft. They're here." Tony took a sip of wine.

And they were indeed. John, who was much happier to see everyone took a seat next to Thor, which Sherlock silently deduced that he would regret it. The detective surprisingly sat next to Stark, and the Ironman leaned in.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock. Feeling special?"

"Hmmmm dull." He groaned slightly.

"I'm paying for the meal you know."

Sherlock turned to begin he deducing and angry comments, it failed once Clint broke everyone's silence. "So, what are we here for? Kindness, right?" He looked at Sherlock who almost looked like he was pouting like a child.

"Not dull."

"What?" Peter asked as Sherlock stood up from his chair and sniffed like a crazed canine. John muttered something and slapped his forehead.

"Gas, bullet metal."

"You're kidding!" Steve gasped.

"Oh, they follow me everywhere." Sherlock groaned and moved about the room. "Everyone, stay down. Please."

Steve Rogers raised from his seat and moved about as well. "No, stop."

"If there is someone here I'm willing to help. You don't lie, do you."

"Not in my," Sherlock sniffs again. "Area."

"I'm helping too." Peter stood up but was brought down by Tony. "If he smells a bullet I can find the gun, or the guy."

"Sherlock." John hissed. "Our food is coming now sit down you are over reacting."

"You're kidding me. I've been waiting for things like this all day. " He continued his search which lead him to a back door. "The smell could possibly lead back there. Look closely," Steve saw slightly greasy and watery tracks lead out the door.

"You are sure about this?" Sherlock nodded. "It could possibly be connected to Loki. You're doing your best to protect him, correct?"

"We are trying." Steve muttered as he rushed out the back door. Several diners stared at the Captain with gasps and squeals. Steve ignored them and rushed out into the New York night. No more tracks. It didn't even look like gas tracks, possibly water with dirt tracks. And where could Sherlock smell the gas and bullet metal?

Why did Steve even listen to Sherlock? He felt stupid, unsure and uncomfortable. But, what he learned was Sherlock might not mean any harm, maybe he does really want to protect the Avengers, and Loki, and of course John.

Steve waited for a while and approved Sherlock internally. Gas was there, present and creating a strong smell. He clenched his fists, sure he didn't have his shield, nor his suit, but he knew self defense.

He turned to see what looked like an FBI agent. Steve cocked his head and walked closer. "Capon?" The mask was removed to reveal a face from the court room.

"You're from the FBI. Why are you here?" Steve walked closer.

"I am here because of your prisoner."

"He means no harm."

"Tell that to Sherlock Holmes."

"You were spying on us."

The FBI agent chuckled. "I saw some things, hell, I electrocuted the guy." He cocked his hand gun and Steve held up his hand. "Stark thinks he believes in freedom and justice, but he's wrong, Loki will be the death of us."

"Loki is not who you think he is. Sir, he was...controlled."

Steve stiffened as the gun cocked again. This didn't have to be like this. Why would he track us down, why would he try to assassinate Loki? Steve believed that's what he was trying to do. Sherlock was right.

"Bullsh-," The man muttered as he pulled the trigger. Steve grunted and fell to the ground as a second shot was heard. He gasped and grabbed his abdomen, trying to press hard on his wound. A figure towered over him and was shaking him.

Steve got up and his eyes widened. "C'mon, C'mon breathe." It was low, concentrated, almost...calm.

"Fury, Fury why did you-?" Steve crushed his fist into the cold gravel, seeing the FBI traitor on the ground, in a heap of crimson.

"His name was Jaques Marx, Hydra undercover."

Steve held his head back and winced, filled with surprise and pain.

"Steve! Steve!" Tony called as he ran out the back, followed by Peter and Nat. "Why...why are you here?"

"It was a Hydra assault. I was able to track the bastard down before he could snipe you from a vent room." Fury stated. Stark looked down and he felt a gag rise up his throat. It was one of the twins from the court room.

"Nick-" Stark muttered.

"Call an ambulance." He retorted.

Tony rushed back to the restaurant, pushing through crowds of diners.

This was a threat, not only to Loki, but to the Avengers.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole restaurant turned into a war zone once the civilians of New York heard about Steve's potential murder. The New York police and ambulance arrived and quickly hoisted Steve on a stretcher. He was awake, grasping his abdomen until someone took over, pushing the blood back for him.

They also retrieved the body of Jaques Marx as well, under the order of Nick Fury. Tony, the now perplexed Avengers and a light headed Loki raced with the ambulance to the hospital via cab, leaving several frantic news reporters and troubled civilians.

Once they arrived, Tony ordered them to stay inside the waiting room, and him and Fury would follow Steve. How could he fall so easily? He was Captain America, Tony could see his friend withstand bullets five times the speed of the one Jaques Marx shot.

Jaques.

That traitor, that thief!

Tony rushed down the hallway right in front of Fury, who was clenching the bars on Steve's stretcher.

"Why did this happen?" Tony whispered to himself. "Is here anything I can do?!" He yelled at the doctor to the other side.

"Tony, calm down. I'm fine, I will always be." Steve reassured and Tony retorted.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. When I get Jim I'm gonna-"

"He was apart of Hydra. Jim wasn't. My sources say that Jim probably doesn't even know that a murderer is fighting for freedom, or at least pretending to be." Fury responded.

"And how do you know all of this?" Tony asked aggressively.

Nick smirked below at Steve, who did the same back.

"I called him, remember?" Rogers looked at Tony, who rolled his eyes.

The room wasn't as large as Stark expected. Wires hung around him and nurses entered and exited one by one. Eventually, one gave Rogers some anesthesia which knocked the Captain right out.

Tony couldn't help but ask why. Why were they doing this? Was he going to be alright? A nurse concluded that the surgeon and a few other helpers would be in momentarily.

"His heart was...ruptured you see. The impact of the fall and the loss of blood is failing him. We need to sew him back up, we have blood donations we can use as well."

Fury nodded understandably and went to see the others, packed in the waiting room. Stark couldn't stay there long either. He too, made his way down the toxic, cherry cough syrup smelling hallways.

The last time Stark saw Sherlock he was shaken once he laid eyes on the fallen Captain. Tony could tell the detective didn't feel right, he felt discouraged, ashamed. Like he should've joined Steve. But he wouldn't allow Sherlock to join. Steve's idealism, it was certainly different from Sherlock's. He had to get the job done, on his own. Did Rogers realize he could get hurt? He was protecting Sherlock, that's was it! He protected him.

"Man, what a Christmas this turned out to be." Clint groaned right after Tony made his way into the waiting room.

"Listen, it's alright, alright?" Stark shook the archer's shoulders. "They are just going to give him more blood, it's simple."

While Stark was gone, a raid began to sprout outside of the hospital. Many police cars held the mob back from getting any closer to the automatic doors.

"Ok, when the hell did this happen?" Tony shivered.

"In a matter of 10 minutes." Natasha concluded. She pointed a finely maroon painted fingernail to the edge of the room. "Look."

Tony looked up at the screen to see big headlines. 'Historical mob' 'The anger at Loki continues.'

Clint swore under his breath and John, who was next to him gave Loki a surprisingly warm stare, to calm the god down.

"We ask the Avengers to stay here." A police man announced as he entered the room, crossing his arms tightly. "We will end this mob permanently and swiftly, if you all follow accordingly."

"We agree." Thor spoke up and snaked an arm around his brother, who was still feeling light headed and sweaty.

The police man went further, stating that the body of Jaques Marx is taken care of and being speculated by forensic scientists. Stark could also notice a few FBI agents swarming the raging crowd, blocking several objects being thrown.

Wanda, who stood up from her seat clenched her fists, as red ignited from her palms. "I need to help them." Pietro stopped his sister and shook his head, then, embraced her and the room fell silent.

That is until Sherlock spoke up. "I'm, so very sorry." John lifted his head and pursed his lips. Sorry for what? He did nothing, he actually cracked a case, during the holidays, he should be proud of himself like always!

"I just about, killed a man. You all noticed that I didn't tag along. Captain Rogers kept me behind, and I think it was best to obey him."

"Sherlock,"

"Oh shut up John." He stood up from his chair and clenched his fists, his eyes crinkled as well as his skin around his face. "We are all sorry, I know we all are." He pointed at Nick Fury, who was leaning against the sea foam green wall. "And don't think your all cheerful because you managed to save the body." He stared at the Shield director and scoffed. "Your not, you're terrified. The slight shaking of your wrists, and what is that? Sweat, down the brow? We are all terrified." He looked at everyone, analyzing everyone's own expression of fear.

His mouth was ready, his eyes narrowed, his teeth gritted. But all Sherlock could let out was, "It's Christmas, miracles are supposed to happen, and prosperity for Loki, right?"

"Sherlock,"

He shut John up once more. "But people are dying, a hero has fallen. Some have turned their backs on us, and stopped trusting us. We are all afraid, and this is supposed to be full of redemption, cheer." He chuckled. "Oh you boring people, you surprise me sometimes no doubt."

"Sherlock, sit down." John bellowed.

"John, it's fine everything's fine. Look I apologized alright, I'm sorry about Jaques Marx, I'm sorry about Hydra, I'm sorry about Loki."

All fell silent and John paused his action of getting up and pulling Sherlock down, he was halfway up, hand on Sherlock's arm.

"Like I said, prosperity for Loki." He blinked and pressed his lips together. A shattering of glass occurred and Sherlock felt something wisp across his hairline. John pushed his friend to the ground and Wanda sprung out of Pietro's arms. Vision was up to late and Wanda released her waves of red, pushing the crowd and the police men back into the the streets.

...

Days began to pass, and Christmas Eve arrived. Steve had recovered and was escorted back to the tower. The Avengers haven't heard from Sherlock Holmes or John Watson for quite sometime. Many things have happened in that period of time though.

Steve's close friend, Bucky Barnes made his way to New York, a week late,mans was ecstatic to hear the stories regarding Loki, the mobs, and Steve's injury. Barnes wished he could have stayed earlier, but was bombarded with the large snow storms on the way to New York City.

He had made it just in time tough. Christmas Eve was relaxing, loving and cozy all in one bunch. Everyone was around, sharing stories and making food, while a treacherous snowstorm happened out the tower window. The Avengers were pretty bummed that Sherlock and his pal couldn't make the get together, after all they have done for them, but Stark wished them the best. Wherever they are.

Stark lead the activities. Stupid Christmas games only Thor could possibly enjoy. Clint suggested another movie afterwards, which made Tony pretty frustrated that none of his activities were entertaining.

Pie tins and chocolate fudge were splayed across the counters and on the carpet. The rest of the night the team of heroes exchanged gifts, which resulted in hugs and sometimes tears of joy.

Clint loved his new bows, Wanda loved her new books, Steve loved his new shield polishing machine bought by Bucky. And Thor managed to eat his entire gift box of 25 Christmas styled pop tarts.

Loki, who had already received his gift, Shakespeare books, finished reading them and thanked Stark once more for his purchase just for him.

Something changed inside Loki that day. Something all of the Avengers noticed. They all believed they truly showed Christmas to the broken god, hope, redemption, love. But they all knew, deep inside that he would have to face his demons once again, in Asgard.

It was a deal of course, with the court of New York, no scratch that. The entire world. Once Loki would be escorted out of Earth, the mobs would stop, freedom and relief would reign. And that's what it did exactly.

It reached night and the clock had already struck twelve. All bags were packed, Wanda and Pietro were to leave tomorrow after a Christmas breakfast Clint prepared for the team. Bucky was to stay a few days and help with Steve's further recovery. Then Natasha and Bruce would leave to Clint's and spend Christmas with his wife and children. Peter would head home to his aunt, and Thor, Thor would enter his homeland, to help his brother face his death.

It was twelve thirty three, Steve gripped his fabric coiled abdomen and shuffled to the door, upon hearing a soft knock. He opened slowly and noticed a familiar glint, from glasses.

"Mr Rogers, sir."

"Agent Capone? It's late, w-why are you here?"

"I am here," He trailed into the room and crossed his arms. "To apologize, and wish you a happy holiday."

"Apologize?" Steve cocked his head. "Sir, please there is nothing you have done wrong."

"Yes I have. Failed to suspect a felony. It was idiotic of me not to realize a for,we member of the FBI was apart of the elite group known as Hydra."

"No one suspected." Steve shook his head and rested against the counter. "This was completely uncalled for and I assure you we will investigate Hydra even more, to prevent attacks like these."

"I would like to thank you also. You truly saved a number of lives, including your friends too."

"Please, don't thank me. Thank Sherlock."

"The detective?"

"He suspected it. He smelled the bullets and other warnings. I was just the brawn, got the rest of the job done."

"Well, I am sure Greg Lestrade would be happy that his friend saved the Avengers."

"They know each other?" Capon shook his head. "Small world."

"He's back in London, Scotland Yard to be exact. Greg wishes you best as well."

"Well, tell him I appreciate his work with us."

...

Capone left and Christmas was in full swing. The Avengers bid goodbye to one another, and before they knew it, Thor, Loki, Steve, Bucky and Tony were the only ones left in the house.

With the help of some government agents and some shield ones provided by Nick Fury, Thor took off with his brother, out of the blustery New York storm and to the castle of Asgard.

Loki did face his fate, dungeon for the rest of his days. And he had nothing but the clothes on his back. John Watson must've discarded the pills before he left the comforting place he learned to respect called Stark tower.

Loki tried not to give up his hope the people of Earth showed him, and he wasn't sure if he even needed it anymore. It was his first and only holiday to celebrate, why even bother to hope and give any longer.

Frigga's sapphire eyes teared up.

Blue drapes and soft hands disappeared in a green glow.

The love was gone.

The remembrance was gone.

Loki shuffled to his bedside and reached for an object to cling to, to at least relieve stress. His fingers brushed against a paper and he paused. His brows lifted as he lifted the small manilla colored note.

It wasn't used with any Asgardian ink, or writing style. Could it possibly be from Midgard?

Then it hit him.

I TRULY BID YOU GOOD LUCK. IF YOU EVER RETURN TO MIDGARD, YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME

SH

Loki blinked several times and a small smile slowly creeped up his lips. He set the note down gingerly and latex on his back, throwing his object up and down, effortlessly.

That is until he heard an explosion in a nearby cell.

He stopped and raised a brow.

But that was a different story.

...

 **An: I hope you all enjoyed Christmas! Happy holidays!**


End file.
